L'arche
by Glasgow
Summary: Mise à mal par sa rencontre avec un artefact au pouvoir particulier, la relation de John et Rodney y survivra-t-elle? McShep
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'arche

Genre : slash McShep, rating M pour 2 chapitres

Saison : hors saison, pas de spoilers

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Note : Je m'essaie enfin à la fic à chapitres, mais je dois vous demander votre indulgence, étant clairement plus à l'aise avec les OS. Ceci dit, j'avais malgré tout envie d'une histoire un peu plus consistante, en espérant que ça vous plaise

Note 2 : Cette fic est déjà entièrement terminée, je ne vous laisserai donc pas en rade pour la suite.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1.**

Le colonel Sheppard et son équipe arrivèrent sur une planète où le major Lorne, qui les accompagnait, s'était déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises. Le major avait fait du commerce avec les habitants, les Washems, et d'après lui il s'agissait d'un peuple accueillant et généreux. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'alliés, Rodney avait émis le souhait d'aller leur rendre visite afin de vérifier si la petite planète ne renfermait pas une quelconque technologie intéressante. Lorne lui avait en effet fait part de la présence d'un faible signal énergétique à l'entrée du village.

Sheppard et Weir ayant accepté la requête de Rodney, Lorne avait informé les villageois du désir de ses collègues de leur rendre visite. Les indigènes avaient reçu cette demande avec joie, ils avaient même proposé d'accueillir tout le monde pour la nuit, ce que Sheppard s'était empressé d'accepter, au plus grand dam de Rodney.

Après avoir passé la Porte, les visiteurs furent reçu par trois autochtones qui les guidèrent jusqu'au village. Durant le trajet, Rodney, fidèle à lui-même, râlait.

« - Enfin John, tu sais très bien que je ne me plains jamais pour rien. Mais je trouve totalement justifié le fait de refuser de dormir ici. Nous ne connaissons pas ces gens. Ils vont peut-être nous égorger durant notre sommeil.

- Rodney, soupira Sheppard, d'après Lorne se sont des gens très biens. Je lui fais confiance. Maintenant, arrête de les dénigrer ainsi. S'ils t'entendent, les ennuis vont commencer. »

Rodney ronchonna encore un peu pour la forme, mais il finit par se taire, pour le plus grand plaisir du colonel.

Arrivé devant le village, le groupe s'arrêta devant une arche. Lorne se tourna alors vers ses amis.

« - Cette arche marque l'entrée du village. La tradition veut que nous passions dessous deux par deux.

- Ces paysans ont vraiment des traditions ridicules, marmonna Rodney. »

Un coup d'œil vers leurs trois hôtes rassura Sheppard. Manifestement ils n'avaient rien entendu.

« - Rodney, ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il néanmoins. Je ne veux plus t'entendre te plaindre, ou alors nous repartons sur Atlantis et tant pis pour ta prétendue source d'énergie. »

Rodney venait de sortir son détecteur et souriait à présent comme un bienheureux.

« - Ce n'est pas une prétendue source. Elle est bien là. Je pense qu'elle provient de l'arche.

- Oui, eh bien allons d'abord rencontrer le chef du village comme nous l'a recommandé Lorne. Tu reviendras ici plus tard. »

Rodney grogna, mais il rangea néanmoins son détecteur. Les deux premiers villageois passèrent alors sous l'arche, suivis de Lorne et du troisième villageois. Vinrent ensuite Teyla et Ronon, puis Sheppard et Rodney, qui fermaient la marche. Lorsque ces deux derniers passèrent sous l'arche, celle-ci s'illumina d'une lumière brillante, probablement visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bonjour la discrétion, pensa John en s'arrêtant. Rodney poussa un petit cri où se mêlaient surprise et frayeur tandis que Sheppard le fusillait du regard.

« - Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Tu as bien vu que je marchais juste à côté de toi, c'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi s'est-elle illuminée à notre passage ?

- Je ne sais pas, se défendit Rodney. Je ne l'ai pas encore étudiée. »

Les deux hommes réalisèrent alors que les habitants du village s'étaient approchés, et tous étaient à présent à genoux, semblant prier.

« - Euh…, hésita Sheppard. Teyla, vous pouvez essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers celui que Lorne lui désigna comme étant le chef. Ce dernier se releva à l'approche de la jeune femme et tous deux discutèrent brièvement. Alors que Teyla revenait vers ses amis en secouant la tête, les villageois s'étaient relevés à leur tour et bavardaient gaiement entre eux.

« - Alors ? demanda Sheppard avec espoir.

- Je ne sais pas colonel. Il m'a simplement dit que c'était un honneur pour son peuple de vous recevoir tous les deux.

- C'est sympa pour les autres, railla Ronon.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sheppard en ignorant la dernière remarque. Lorne ?

- Aucune idée colonel. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à cela.

- Fantastique ! maugréa Sheppard.

- Euh, vous ne pensez pas que ce truc désigne les victimes de sacrifices humains ? gémit Rodney.

- McKay, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces gens sont totalement pacifiques, dit Lorne, avec tout de même une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

- Le chef vient vers nous, remarqua Sheppard, nous allons être fixés. »

Bon, vu son sourire, le vieil homme semblait particulièrement joyeux, mais peut-être adorait-il assister à des sacrifices après tout.

« - Messieurs, je me présente, je suis Cura, le chef de ce village. Comme je l'ai dit à votre amie, c'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir tous les deux. Nous allons organiser une grande fête en votre honneur.

- Mais pourquoi ? répéta Sheppard.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire que vous ignorez la fonction de l'arche sacrée ?

- Absolument.

- Oh ! Son fonctionnement est très simple. Malheureusement elle ne réagit que très rarement, d'où notre joie en ce moment. Lorsque l'arche s'illumine, c'est pour désigner deux âmes sœurs.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que tous les deux, Rodney et moi, sommes des âmes… sœurs ?

- Absolument. Vous êtes faits pour vivre ensemble. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes tous si heureux. C'est une fierté pour nous de rencontrer deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre. »

Cura semblait en effet comblé. Teyla et Ronon écoutaient l'échange sans montrer une quelconque réaction. Lorne en revanche avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux alors que son regard passait de Sheppard à Rodney, qui semblaient aussi incrédules l'un que l'autre. En effet, les deux "promis" étaient tétanisés. Eux deux, âmes sœurs ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pour un peu, Rodney aurait presque préféré le sacrifice.

« - Et euh… si nous refusons cette… euh, cet honneur ? bafouilla Rodney.

- Vous êtes tout à fait libres de faire ce que vous voulez. Sachez simplement qu'il est très rare pour quelqu'un de rencontrer son âme sœur. Et tant que vous resterez séparés l'un de l'autre, vous ne serez jamais pleinement heureux.

- Donc nous ne sommes pas obligés de vivre ensemble ? insista Sheppard, qui reprenait peu à peu espoir.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Mais il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux qu'une union bénie par l'arche sacrée.

- Ouais, c'est facile pour vous de dire ça. Ce n'est pas à vous qu'on a annoncé que vous étiez destiné à… Rodney.

- Tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que moi, lâcha Rodney, vexé.

- Franchement, à part un Wraith je ne vois pas. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'il en existe qui sont plus faciles à vivre que toi. »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se contenta finalement de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'intérieur du village. Teyla, qui était partie à sa suite, le rattrapa après une dizaine de mètres.

« - Rodney, attendez ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- A votre avis ? C'est expédition vire au burlesque. Déjà, cette histoire d'arche c'est limite, mais alors ses prédictions ça dépasse l'entendement. Et puis vous avez vu la façon dont m'a parlé John ? Comme si je n'étais pas victime tout autant que lui de cette… chose.

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela. Il est sous le choc.

- Tout comme moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui ai manqué de respect.

- Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de lui ?

- De John ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un dispositif idiot me dit que je devrais l'être que je vais tout à coup jouer les vierges effarouchées devant lui.

- Excusez-moi. Je demandais cela parce que j'ai eu l'impression que vous souffriez de son rejet.

- Oui, j'en souffre. Parce que je le considérais comme mon ami. Teyla, merci d'essayer d'arranger la situation, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul. »

Avant que l'Athosienne ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit il s'était déjà éloigné. Cette fois, elle s'abstint de le suivre. Il avait probablement raison, un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. En espérant qu'il leur reviendrait mieux disposé ensuite.

ooOoo

Teyla alla rejoindre ses amis, qui avaient pénétré dans le village à la suite du chef. A présent Lorne et Ronon riaient aux éclats et Sheppard leur faisait la morale.

« - Je vous interdis de parler de ça à qui que se soit à notre retour. Et puis inutile de vous moquer de moi, je suis sûr que leur arche déconne.

- Excusez-moi colonel, je ne veux surtout pas insinuer que vous êtes homosexuel…, commença Lorne. »

Un bon point pour toi mon gars, pensa Sheppard.

« - Mais reconnaissez quand même qu'il y a de quoi rire. Vous imaginer avec Rodney…

- Major, ça suffit ! C'est valable pour vous aussi Ronon. Nous sommes ici dans un but bien précis, pas pour essayer de me caser avec Rodney. Alors allez faire votre travail. Lorne, comme vous l'a demandé Elizabeth, essayez de négocier d'avantage de nourriture. Et vous Ronon, allez l'aider.

- C'est pas mon truc les négociations. C'est plutôt un travail pour Teyla.

- Oui, ben fallait y penser avant de vous payer ma tête, alors maintenant vous filez avec Lorne, et sans discuter. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le centre du village, tout en continuant à rire à gorges déployées. Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Non mais quelle bande de gosses. Tournant la tête, il remarqua la présence de Teyla. La jeune femme lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« - Quoi encore ? se lamenta-t-il.

- Rodney, dit simplement l'Athosienne.

- Eh bien quoi, Rodney ? Quoi que vous en pensiez, il est hors de question que je sorte avec lui, ou pire, que je… couche avec lui. Et tant pis si nos hôtes en sont vexés.

- Oh non, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont vexés. Je comprends tout à fait que vous refusiez de vous lier à Rodney. D'autant que je crois savoir que sur votre planète l'idée de deux hommes ensemble est assez mal vue.

- Pas sur Athos peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non. Deux êtres qui s'aiment, même s'ils sont du même sexe, c'est toujours une bénédiction. Mais là n'est pas la question. Rodney a très mal pris la façon dont vous lui avez parlé. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive, en tout cas pas plus que vous.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse ?

- Ça semble être une excellente idée en effet. L'un comme l'autre vous ne croyez pas au pouvoir de l'arche, soit. Mais si vous laissez sa décision vous séparer, c'est que dans le fond son pouvoir vous effraie néanmoins. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu hypocrite comme façon de penser ?

- Je ne crois pas à son pouvoir, c'est tout.

- Alors allez retrouver Rodney.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, plaida Sheppard.

- Le village n'est pas bien grand. Je suis sûre qu'en le cherchant un peu vous le trouverez rapidement.

- Bon, j'y vais, soupira Sheppard. »

En fait, en réfléchissant, il devait reconnaître que Teyla n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le morceau de pierre devait s'allumer une fois de temps en temps sans raison aucune. Il était donc inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça. Et de s'engueuler avec Rodney de surcroît. Il se lança donc à la recherche du Canadien.

ooOoo

Cura entra dans sa maison et y retrouva une jeune femme.

« - Ils refusent leur destinée, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le chef hocha la tête.

« - Devons-nous annuler la fête ?

- Non mon enfant, au contraire. Elle doit être très réussie. Et puis nous allons leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Prépare le otok, dit le chef avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Bien père. »

TBC…

Alors, ça vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

Et voici la suite …

ooOoo

**Chapitre 2.**

Teyla avait raison, le village était petit. Sheppard n'eut aucun mal à trouver Rodney. Celui-ci était assis sur une souche, à côté de l'une des maisons et jouait avec une petite brindille, le regard perdu dans vide.

« - Hé ! lança Sheppard avec le plus de désinvolture possible. On peut parler ?

- Attends, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un Wraith qui traîne dans le coin. Tu préférerais peut-être discuter avec lui non ?

- Oh Rodney, je suis désolé pour ça. J'étais un peu… perturbé par toute cette histoire et je me suis un peu laisser emporter. Mais je ne le pensais pas.

- Quoi ? Je suis plus supportable qu'un Wraith finalement ? railla Rodney.

- Oui, ça et… Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Voilà, tu es un type bien et ils auraient pu trouver pire que toi… pour moi. »

Rodney sourit.

« - Ok, c'est pas trop mal. Excuses acceptées.

- Merci. Bon, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un gag, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidement. Ceci dit, s'il y a une fête en autre honneur, nous pourrions en profiter. Du moment que nous sommes d'accord et qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une espèce de fête de fiançailles.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester ici ce soir ?

- Oui, mais une fête sous-entend qu'il y aura de quoi manger en abondance. Et je commence à avoir faim moi. »

Sheppard éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« - Je te retrouve bien là. Et dire qu'on essaie de me faire croire que je suis destiné à faire ma vie avec un estomac sur patte comme toi.

- Oui, c'est idiot. Oublions tout ça. »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas si facile. Tous les villageois qui passaient à proximité les regardaient avec intérêt, comme s'ils attendaient une quelconque confirmation de ce que l'arche avait annoncé.

« - Ils m'énervent à nous fixer comme ça, marmonna Rodney.

- Je sais. On dirait qu'ils attendent qu'on s'envoie en l'air devant eux.

- John, pitié, évite ce genre de propos. Je n'ai pas envie de songer à ça.

- Eh, je suis un très bon amant, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que moi. »

Rodney soupira en secouant la tête. Sheppard et sa fichue fierté. Apparemment, le militaire réalisa lui aussi l'absurdité de ses propos et reprit précipitamment.

« - Euh, enfin je voulais dire avec les femmes. Je suis un bon amant avec les femmes. Non, parce qu'avec les hommes je n'ai jamais envisagé la chose possible.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui parle trop quand je suis nerveux, sourit Rodney.

- Oui, tu as raison je me tais.

- Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux aller étudier cette arche et la source énergétique qui la fait fonctionner ?

- Bonne idée ! J'espère que tu vas vite nous démontrer que c'est un canular.

- C'est la première chose sur laquelle je vais me pencher, confirma Rodney. »

ooOoo

Une heure plus tard, Sheppard, qui jusque là avait lié connaissance avec certains villageois, rejoint Rodney, qui travaillait toujours sur l'arche. Cette fois, le militaire prit soin de rester à bonne distance de l'artéfact.

« - Alors, du nouveau Rodney ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Cette arche n'appartient à aucune technologie connue.

- De toi, rajouta Sheppard avec malice.

- Oui, de moi. Ce qui justement tend à prouver que c'est certainement un objet unique, répondit Rodney sans se laisser démonter. Mais là n'est pas la question. La source d'énergie est liée à l'arche elle-même.

- Elle est donc inutilisable pour nous.

- A moins de ramener l'arche avec nous sur Atlantis, ironisa le scientifique.

- Oui, euh, on va oublier ça. On ne peut pas priver ce peuple de quelque chose d'aussi… extraordinaire.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Nous sommes donc venus pour rien.

- Tu sembles oublier la fête, sourit Sheppard. Non, en réalité je suis plutôt content de pouvoir rencontrer ces gens. J'aime connaître nos alliés. Et là, je crois pouvoir dire que nous ne risquons rien. Ce sont des loufoques, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Bon, d'après Lorne les festivités ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Allons-y. »

ooOoo

Lorsque les deux amis rejoignirent leur équipe, Lorne leur présenta une jeune femme.

« - Colonel, docteur, voici Wail. C'est la fille du chef. »

Sheppard adressa son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme, sous l'air blasé de Rodney. Cette arche ne connaissait définitivement pas Sheppard, le séducteur de ces dames, pour oser seulement prétendre qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'un homme. Néanmoins, pour le plus grand plaisir de McKay, Wail sembla ne prêter aucune attention aux tentatives de séductions du militaire. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans. La jeune femme devait pour sa part prêter foi aux prédictions de l'arche.

« - Mes amis, mon père m'a chargée de vous conduire dans vos chambres, afin que vous puissiez y déposer vos affaires. Ensuite, vous êtes évidement les bienvenus pour vous joindre aux festivités.

- Euh, Wail, une chose m'intrigue tout de même, commença Rodney. »

La jeune indigène lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« - Je vous écoute docteur McKay.

- Cette fête, c'est pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous avez compris que John, le colonel Sheppard, et moi n'allons pas…

- Nous le savons, enchaîna Wail, souriant de plus belle. Oui, nous le savons. Malgré tout, lorsque l'arche nous fait une prédiction, nous fêtons cet honneur. Et ce, même si les personnes concernées rejettent leur destinée.

- D'accord, au moins les choses sont claires, marmonna Rodney. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la maison du chef et Wail leur indiqua cinq portes.

« - Les chambres sont petites, mais coquettes. J'espère que vous y serez bien. Rejoignez nous dès que vous serez prêts. »

La jeune Washem les salua de la tête et redescendit le petit escalier. Puis, chacun des Atlantes pénétra dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, la pièce était minuscule, remarqua Rodney. Mais après tout, il ne ferait qu'y dormir. Il déposa son sac sur le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le paysage était magnifique. A perte de vue, Rodney ne voyait que des champs, bordés au loin par une forêt touffue. La clarté du soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon ajoutait encore davantage de beauté au spectacle.

Le scientifique resta planté là, profitant de ce spectacle et cette tranquillité absolue pour se vider la tête. Ici, tout était simple. Pas d'arche, pas de John… Juste lui et ce sentiment de plénitude.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. En se retournant, il découvrit Sheppard, qui embrassait la pièce du regard en souriant.

« - La mienne est plus grande, se vanta-t-il.

- Aucune importance, dit Rodney. J'espère juste pour toi que ton lit lui aussi est plus grand que le mien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, j'imagine que tu vas rapidement te trouver une compagne pour la nuit.

- Voyons Rodney, ce n'est pas mon genre. Enfin, pas en mission.

- Je dois vraiment citer mes sources ?

- Non, ça ira, répondit Sheppard en le fusillant du regard. »

Le colonel s'approcha de la fenêtre à son tour.

« - C'est beau, souffla-t-il. Tu sais, on devrait essayer de convaincre Elizabeth de nous accorder quelques jours de vacances ici.

- Et abandonner toutes tes petites-amies sur la Cité ? railla Rodney.

- Je me trompe où tu es jaloux ? »

Rodney rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à John.

« - J'ose espérer que c'est de mon charme auprès des femmes que tu es jaloux, et non de mes conquêtes justement.

- Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets, grogna Rodney. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un bon moment silencieux, le regard toujours perdu vers l'horizon. Enfin, ils tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent un instant. Pour la première fois, la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux installa une gêne. Sheppard se recula de quelques pas.

« - En tout cas, je suis étonné qu'ils ne nous aient pas installés dans la même chambre, remarqua-t-il, feignant l'amusement.

- Encore heureux, j'ai une réputation à préserver moi. Bon, descendons ou je vais finir par faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

ooOoo

Sur la place du village, les cinq compagnons s'installèrent aux places qui leurs étaient réservés à la table centrale. Evidement, Rodney et Sheppard avaient été placés côte à côte, et ils remarquèrent avec embarras que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

« - Ils me rendent dingue, gémit Rodney.

- On savait que c'était une fête en notre honneur. C'est un peu normal que nous soyons l'attraction de la soirée. Allez, ignore-les et regarde plutôt ça. »

Rodney posa les yeux sur les plats remplis de victuailles que Sheppard lui désignait. Son estomac cria famine alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient. A l'idée de ce repas qui l'attendait, il retrouva enfin toute sa bonne humeur.

Wail leur tendit alors deux verres.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sheppard, suspicieux.

- Du vin. Une boisson spéciale pour les âmes sœurs. En le partageant avec vous, nous rendons hommages à l'arche pour ses bienfaits. »

Sheppard la remercia en prenant son verre. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que les peuples qu'ils rencontraient leur proposaient ce genre de chose, et puis comme il ne tenait pas à particulièrement à vexer leurs hôtes… Il trinqua avec Rodney, et les deux hommes avalèrent d'un trait le liquide qui était d'ailleurs plutôt bon. Tout à leur dégustation, ils ne remarquèrent pas le chef qui les regardait avec insistance alors qu'un sourire radieux naissait sur ses lèvres.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews.

Comme promis, lemon dans ce chapitre…

ooOoo

**Chapitre 3.**

Teyla, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Sheppard, se pencha vers lui.

« - C'est très bien de votre part à tous les deux d'avoir acceptés de rentrer dans leur jeu. Ils semblent ravis que vous ayez bu leur vin.

- C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. Après tout, ils ont fait les choses en grand pour nous. Et en y réfléchissant bien, toute cette histoire est tellement absurde qu'elle en devient amusante. »

Tous commencèrent à manger et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur la planète, Rodney ne regrettait plus d'avoir fait le voyage. Les différents plats étaient simples, mais divins et le Canadien n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir aussi bien mangé depuis son arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Profitant du silence de ses compagnons, Teyla interrogea Cura au sujet de l'arche. Elle était curieuse de savoir si certains couples désignés par l'arche se trouvaient là. Comme chaque fois qu'il parlait de l'arche, le vieil homme se montrait intarissable.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il est rare pour deux âmes sœurs de se trouver. Tous les ans nous organisons une cérémonie afin que tous les jeunes gens des villages environnants viennent tenter leur chance. Cette année, grâce à l'arche, nous sommes parvenus à célébrer deux mariages. »

Sheppard avait du mal à garder son sérieux en imaginant tous ces adolescents passant à deux sous l'arche, espérant trouver la bonne compagne. D'ailleurs, si le résultat était aussi stupide que celui d'aujourd'hui, il plaignait les pauvres couples qui s'étaient vus forcés de se marier dans ces circonstances.

Le chef leur indiqua deux jeunes couples qui se trouvaient à la même table qu'eux.

« - Odgen et Dassow, ainsi que Gillion et Hewlett se sont mariés ce printemps grâce aux conseils de l'arche. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a pas de couples ici qui ne soient plus heureux qu'eux. »

Sheppard avait effectivement déjà remarqué ces deux couples depuis un bon moment puisqu'ils étaient assis en face de lui, et il s'était fait par lui-même la réflexion qu'ils semblaient très proches et épanouis. Bon, ben c'était peut-être la première fois que l'arche débloquait, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à la limite vu le manque de chance chronique de Rodney.

« - A ce que je vois, ces deux couples sont…enfin, à chaque fois il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme, intervint justement Rodney.

- En effet. Mais il arrive très régulièrement que deux hommes ou deux femmes soient désignés par l'arche. Et nous les marions comme les autres. Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

- C'est peut-être naturel pour vous, mais moi je n'aime pas les hommes, rumina Rodney à voix basse.

- Rassure-toi, moi non plus, murmura Sheppard. »

Alors que le militaire s'était penché pour n'être entendu que de lui seul, Rodney avait nettement senti son genou appuyer contre sa cuisse. Ce genre de proximité sans arrière pensée n'était pas rare entre eux, pourtant cette fois c'était différent. Rodney fut parcouru de frissons et se prit à souhaiter pouvoir prolonger et surtout approfondir ce contact pour l'instant encore amical. Quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant à quoi il pensait, il s'écarta vivement de Sheppard en s'engueulant intérieurement. Quel crétin ! Comment pouvait-il songer à des trucs pareils ? Parce qu'une stupide arche lui disait qu'il devait vivre avec John, voilà qu'il tombait amoureux de lui ? N'avait-il donc pas plus de volonté que ça ? Bon sang, cet endroit était en train de le rendre dingue. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne d'ici, et surtout de Sheppard, le temps de retrouver toute sa tête.

« - Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit-il en se levant.

- Déjà ? s'étonna John.

- Oui, je… je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Entendu. A demain alors.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, marmonna Rodney tout en s'éloignant. »

Sheppard remarqua alors que le chef le suivait des yeux en souriant. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention pourtant. Le vieillard était de toute façon un peu givré, alors inutile de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait.

John préféra reporter toute son attention sur son assiette. Il réalisa alors que lui non plus n'était pas dans son état normal. Alors que la nuit était plutôt fraîche, il avait soudain très chaud. Sa tête semblait pleine de coton et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rodney. Et ces pensées étaient tout sauf innocentes. Il était en train de devenir fou ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il songer ainsi au corps de Rodney avec gourmandise ? Il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. Il tenta alors de se reprendre, essayant de s'intéresser à la conversation de Lorne et Teyla. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les mots se contentaient de glisser sur lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à les assimiler. Et son foutu cerveau qui ne semblait capable de se concentrer que sur une seule chose : Rodney. Bon, inutile de rester là, ou bien quelqu'un finirait par se rendre compte de son trouble. Il se leva donc, sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

« - Vous vous en allez ? demanda Teyla.

- Oui, je suis épuisé alors inutile de me forcer à m'amuser. Bonne nuit. »

Il passa devant Cura et vit que celui-ci le fixait avec amusement. Vieux fou, pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la maison où ils devaient tous passer la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il grimpa rapidement les escaliers, pressé de retrouver sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta tout net devant la porte de Rodney. Sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, il frappa trois petits coups et ouvrit le battant sans attendre de réponse. Rodney était assis et lui souriait.

« - Je peux entrer ? demanda Sheppard d'une toute petite voix. »

Le sourire de Rodney grandit davantage.

« - J'espérais que tu me demanderais ça. »

John referma la porte derrière lui alors que Rodney se levait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, alors que leurs yeux n'étaient plus que désir pour l'autre. Enfin, ils fondirent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec fougue, chacun se lançant dans l'exploration de la bouche de l'autre. Rodney avait passé les bras derrière le cou de John et ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure. John enserrait la taille de Rodney, caressant ses fesses en y mettant presque autant d'ardeur que dans ses baisers. Ce ballet de langues dura un bon moment dans un silence absolu, seulement troublé de temps à autre par leurs respirations haletantes lorsqu'ils se séparaient l'espace d'un instant afin de reprendre leur souffle. Enfin, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, passant sous les vêtements, caressant la peau rendue brûlante par le désir. Rodney gémit contre la bouche de John lorsqu'il sentit la main de celui-ci passer dans son pantalon et empoigner son pénis déjà dur.

John s'écarta pas un peu et sourit tout en masturbant délicatement l'autre homme. Rodney avait fermé les yeux alors que sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle. Enfin, lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir affluer en lui avec force, il eut la présence d'esprit de repousser John. Il ne voulait pas jouir. En tout cas pas si tôt, et pas comme ça. Comprenant ce que voulait son compagnon, Sheppard commença à dégrafer son pantalon.

« - Déshabille-toi, dit-il d'une voix sourde. »

Rodney obtempéra dans la seconde. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement complètement nus et se détaillèrent un moment du regard. Le corps musclé, parfaitement dessiné du colonel, qui en d'autre temps aurait rendu jaloux Rodney, ne parvenait à présent qu'à le faire durcir encore. John pour sa part était un homme à femmes, c'était indéniable. Et plus elles avaient la taille fine, plus elles le faisaient fantasmer, mais voilà qu'il bandait devant ce corps rond, imparfait, et surtout masculin. Alors qu'il perdait pied tant son sexe tendu à l'extrême lui faisait mal, il retourna prendre Rodney dans ses bras. Pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Enfin, John poussa Rodney sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis partit à la découverte de son torse, léchant et mordillant la peau si délicate. Les mains de Rodney, comme à leur habitude, gigotaient dans tous les sens, tentant d'attraper vainement le drap à côté de lui. Les lèvres de John était si douces, si chaudes. Il avait l'impression de mourir de plaisir chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur lui. Et John, conscient des effets qu'il provoquait, continuait à descendre toujours plus bas. Rodney se cambra en criant lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de John se refermer sur son membre gonflé d'envie. Et John le suça, encore et encore, fier de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez son amant. Cette fois encore, alors que le plaisir allait lui faire définitivement perdre la tête, Rodney força John à s'écarter. Celui-ci grogna de frustration. Rodney lui sourit tant bien que mal.

« - Pas comme ça, souffla-t-il. Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda John sur le même ton.

- Oh oui ! Si tu ne me prends pas immédiatement, je crois que j'en crèverais.

- Dans ce cas, tes désirs sont des ordres, sourit Sheppard. »

Il aida Rodney à relever le bassin, passant un coussin sous lui, puis se présenta enfin à l'entrée de son intimité, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement.

« - Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Rodney.

- Si. C'est juste… Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais oui.

- Moi c'est la première fois. Alors j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de te faire mal. »

Rodney sourit devant tant d'attention. Pourtant, il espérait ne pas avoir à réconforter John trop longtemps. Il était à présent bien trop excité pour se lancer dans une conversation mondaine. Il avait besoin d'action, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« - Ça va aller, le rassura-t-il. Vas-y doucement c'est tout. Tu verras, ce n'est pas très différent d'une femme. »

Alors, en prenant tout son temps, John le pénétra. Il réalisa alors que Rodney, pour une fois, avait tort. C'était très différent d'une femme. C'était beaucoup plus étroit et cela n'en était que meilleur. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ces sensations nouvelles. Il comprit alors que ce qui lui procurait autant de plaisir n'était pas le fait que l'autre soit un homme, mais simplement parce que c'était Rodney.

Alors que les gémissements de Rodney se changeaient peu à peu en cris, lui indiquant par la même qu'il savait s'y prendre, Sheppard accéléra le mouvement, percutant violement la prostate de son amant à chacun de ses assauts. Il avait également empoigné le membre de Rodney et le masturbait avec force. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi intense alors qu'il s'enfonçait aussi profondément que possible en Rodney, tentant de lui donner également un maximum de plaisir en retour. C'était si bon qu'il savait qu'à ce rythme là il ne serait pas bien long à perdre pied, il voulait en profiter un maximum. Et peu après, tandis que les deux amants se contorsionnaient au même rythme, ils crièrent de concert en atteignant simultanément un orgasme d'une puissance jusque là inconnue.

John se laissa retomber sur Rodney et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras.

« - Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile en fin de compte, dit ce dernier.

- Non, en fait c'était même extraordinaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec une femme, remarqua Sheppard en souriant. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, puis restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, se contentant de se caresser doucement.

Bien que pourtant performant dans ce domaine, Sheppard avait toujours besoin d'un moment de répit avant d'être capable de remettre le couvert. Pourtant cette fois, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait déjà recommencer à durcir. Il était fin prêt à recommencer et Rodney ne semblait pas en reste non plus.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour encore et encore, essayant diverses méthodes mais revenant régulièrement à leur position initiale, celle qui leur avait donné le plus de plaisir. Et lorsqu'enfin les corps épuisés demandèrent grâce, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Au petit matin, la clarté du soleil levant réveilla les deux hommes. Emergeant d'un sommeil trop court, ils mirent un moment à comprendre où ils étaient. Enfin, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et surtout qu'ils étaient nus, ils se regardèrent avec effrois. En plongeant le regard dans les yeux de l'autre, tous les détails de leurs ébats leur revinrent à la mémoire.

« - Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? gémit Rodney en se cachant les yeux. »

Sheppard, profitant que Rodney ne le regardait pas, se leva précipitamment et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

« - C'est leur arche, dit-il en s'habillant. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait des pouvoirs maléfiques. C'est elle qui nous a forcés à faire ça.

- Quelle horreur, souffla Rodney, qui se sentait au bord de la nausée tant il était gêné.

- Ecoute Rodney, ce n'est pas grave. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous n'avions pas toute notre tête. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler à qui que se soit, et n'abordons plus jamais le sujet. Ça te va ?

- Ça ne sera pas forcément évident, mais d'accord. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non. Alors ne leur laisse pas te faire croire ça. Ces gens sont fous et dangereux.

- John, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'arche la responsable de notre conduite. Je crois que c'est leur vin. Je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup, mais il n'y a que nous deux qui en avons bu, et le chef semblait plutôt content que nous ayons accepté de le goûter. Ils nous ont drogués. Il faut que nous rentrions afin que Carson nous examine. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que ce truc peu encore nous faire faire.

- Oui, oui, nous allons aller voir Carson, le rassura John. Mais avant toute chose, je vais aller trouver le chef et lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller. »

Rodney acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsque son regard se posa sur Sheppard.

« - Euh, tu pourrais te retourner ?

- Tu sais, je pense avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir cette nuit.

- John ! implora Rodney.

- Ok, ok, capitula celui-ci en se tournant. »

ooOoo

Les deux hommes descendirent précipitamment et trouvèrent le chef devant la maison, en train de fendre du bois. L'espace d'un instant, Rodney fut impressionné qu'un homme de l'âge de Cura semble autant déborder d'énergie, mais, se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait fait, son respect se changea bien vite en haine.

En les voyant arriver, le vieillard posa sa hache et leur adressa un grand sourire en s'inclinant.

« - Bonjour mes amis. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. »

Les deux Atlantes le fusillèrent du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? cria Rodney.

- Je vous ai simplement aidé à y voir plus clair dans vos sentiments, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Non, vous nous avez drogués ! intervint Sheppard sur le même ton hargneux que son ami. Et vous nous avez obligés à faire cette… horreur. »

Alertés par le bruit devant la maison, Lorne, Teyla et Ronon étaient descendus à leur tour afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

« - Colonel, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lorne.

- Il y a, major, que ces gens, que vous appelez vos amis, nous ont drogués.

- Ils vous ont quoi ?

- Il s'agit du otok, dit tranquillement le chef. C'est quelque chose que nous pourrions comparer à un filtre d'amour. Nous sommes très forts pour maîtriser le pouvoir des plantes, mais nous n'utilisons cette décoction que pour les unions bénies par l'arche. C'est une façon pour les deux personnes concernées, si elles se montrent réticentes, de pouvoir agir malgré leurs doutes.

- Ce que vous avez fait s'apparente à un viol. Vous nous avez obligés à…, Rodney hésita un instant. Avec vos conneries je viens de coucher avec mon ami.

- Vous avez quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer Lorne. »

Sheppard se tourna vers son subordonné et lui lança un regard à glacer les flammes de l'enfer.

« - Major, je vous interdis de parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit une fois sur Atlantis.

- Bien sûr colonel. »

Ce dernier regarda ensuite Teyla et Ronon.

« - Même consigne pour vous. »

Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers le chef, qui continuait à sourire.

« - Quant à vous, vous êtes un malade. Ce que vous avez fait est ignoble et vous pouvez désormais prendre pour acquit que votre peuple n'est plus notre allié.

- Et croyez bien que si nous avions encore des contacts parmi les Wraiths nous les aurions immédiatement envoyés ici afin qu'ils puissent profiter d'un buffet à volonté, cracha Rodney. »

Cura avait de la chance, s'il avait été un peu plus jeune, Sheppard lui aurait certainement refait le portrait. Mais, malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait encore des scrupules à lever la main sur un vieillard.

« - Bon allez, nous rentrons, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais colonel, nous n'avons pas réglé les accords concernant les échanges de denrées.

- Major, nous n'aurons plus aucun contact avec ces gens. Toutes les négociations sont annulées.

- Bien monsieur.

- Allons-nous-en, répéta Sheppard d'un ton qui ne prêtait plus à la discussion.

- Euh, et nos affaires ? tenta tout de même Rodney.

- C'est juste. Allons les chercher rapidement et ensuite dégageons d'ici. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois prête, l'équipe quitta rapidement le village.

Wail rejoint son père, qui regardait les Atlantes s'éloigner.

« - Je suis triste pour eux, soupira la jeune femme. Ils sont en train de passer à côté de l'amour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, je suis sûr au contraire que tout se passera bien pour eux. »

ooOoo

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Porte des étoiles, Rodney et Sheppard se tenaient volontairement à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit les gênait énormément et rendait toute conversation particulièrement mal aisée. Témoins de leur trouble, leurs amis préféraient eux aussi rester silencieux. Lorne et Ronon étaient partagés entre le sérieux qu'impliquait la situation et un fou-rire qu'ils avaient néanmoins le bon sens de dissimuler.

Sheppard ralentit volontairement l'allure et laissa le reste du groupe le dépasser. Une fois en retrait, il fixa son regard sur Rodney. Les événements de leur nuit d'amour revenaient sans cesse s'imposer à son esprit. Il revoyait sans fin le corps de Rodney, les lèvres de Rodney, le sexe de Rodney. Mais tous ces détails qui l'avaient tellement excité cette nuit le dégoutaient à présent. Rodney était un homme, un ami par dessus le marché. Et lui, John Sheppard, était un tombeur de femmes, certainement pas un petit pédé ! Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, c'était l'arche et la drogue qui avaient eu raison de lui, mais tout de même, comment avait-il pu ne pas y résister ? Normalement, il aurait dû être plus fort que tout ça. Mais non, au lieu de cela, il s'était laissé avoir et à présent sa relation avec Rodney, relation amicale s'entend, était clairement compromise. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer désormais rester auprès de son ami sans penser à… Il secoua la tête en faisant la grimace. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était probablement qu'il avait pris son pied durant cette nuit, et ce à plusieurs reprises. L'idée qu'un homme ait réussi à le faire jouir était sa plus grande honte. Comment, après ça, pourrait-il recommencer à vivre normalement ?

ooOoo

Ils furent accueillis par Elizabeth lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis après avoir traversés la Porte des étoiles. Ignorante de la situation, elle leur adressa un grand sourire en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Content de vous revoir tous. Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.

- Nous avons eu un problème, expliqua Sheppard.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, durant le débriefing. Pour l'instant, nous devons absolument aller à l'infirmerie, dit Rodney.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- C'est ce que nous verrons avec Carson. »

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews.

Je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre précédent et m'en excuse auprès de vous, mais avec celui-ci, bien qu'il soit court, je pense que ça va mieux.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 5.**

A l'infirmerie, Beckett installa chacun des membres de l'équipe sur un lit, tous séparés des autres par un paravent afin de maintenir un semblant d'intimité. Alors que le médecin s'occupait conjointement de Lorne et Teyla, Rodney avait rejoint Sheppard.

« - John, qu'allons-nous dire à Elizabeth ? Nous sommes d'accord, il faut lui cacher la vérité, hein ? C'est déjà assez gênant que Ronon et compagnie soient au courant. »

Sheppard nota avec tristesse que pas une fois durant son discours Rodney ne l'avait regardé. Le Canadien gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur ses mains, qu'il bougeait ostensiblement, ce qui était toujours un signe de grande nervosité chez lui. Leur amitié, si tant est qu'elle arrive à survivre à ça, serait désormais bien compliquée.

« - Non, évidement, nous ne lui dirons pas toute la vérité. Mais je n'y ai pas vraiment encore réfléchi, avoua Sheppard. Le mieux c'est que tu me laisses parler durant le débriefing. Je trouverai bien une parade.

- Personne ne doit rien savoir. C'est important. »

Sheppard hocha la tête alors que, déjà, Rodney s'éloignait pour rejoindre son lit et surtout sa solitude. Le scientifique avait en effet besoin d'être seul afin de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu quelques petits-amis il y avait bien longtemps, mais cela ne signifiait rien. A l'époque il était jeune et faisait cela uniquement pour s'amuser. Depuis, il était rentré dans le droit chemin et ne fréquentait plus désormais que des femmes, enfin quand il y arrivait. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser John venir remettre tout ça en question. Il n'était pas pédé, c'était désormais la seule chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Carson s'approcher et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix à l'accent si caractéristique. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux. Ses problèmes avaient toujours le don de s'éloigner lorsqu'il était près de Carson.

« - Tiens, mais John n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Carson, interloqué.

- Pourquoi devrait-il être avec moi ? manqua de s'emporter Rodney.

- Parce que généralement je vous trouve systématiquement ensemble en train de bavarder et je dois me battre pour parvenir à vous séparer afin de procéder à vos examens tranquillement.

- Eh bien non, John n'est pas là ! Nous ne passons pas tout notre temps collés l'un à l'autre. »

Etonné, Carson le fixa avec intensité. Ce genre de réaction n'était pas normal, même pour quelqu'un comme Rodney.

« - Rodney, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien ! Tout va très bien.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu à ce point sur la défensive avec moi ? Je t'ai posé une question tout à fait légitime, tu n'as pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux de cette manière.

- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi Carson. C'est juste que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec John sur cette planète ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Votre façon d'agir à tous les deux. Et le fait que j'aie entendu Ronon et le major Lorne se moquer de vous. »

Rodney soupira bruyamment. Si Ronon et Lorne agissaient de cette manière, mieux valait effectivement qu'ils soient les seuls au courant, parce que Rodney craignait plus qu'autre chose passer pour un con aux yeux de tous les membres de l'expédition. Ce qui le rassurait en revanche, c'était que généralement ce qui se passait en mission restait entre les membres de l'équipe. Tous avaient effectivement déjà vécu des moments humiliants, alors il était assuré que cette loi du silence s'appliquerait cette fois encore, même si, en termes d'humiliations, on venait de battre le record.

Réalisant qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses réflexions, Rodney se redressa, tentant de reprendre contenance, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Carson.

« - Il faut que tu me fasses une prise de sang Carson. Ainsi qu'à John. »

Carson eut la confirmation à cet instant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. D'habitude, Rodney faisait tout pour éviter que la moindre aiguille n'entre en contact avec son corps, alors en temps normal il n'aurait jamais demandé qu'on lui fasse un prélèvement de sang.

« - Je dois chercher quelque chose en particulier ?

- John et moi avons été drogués.

- Drogués ?

- Il faut que tu t'assures que ce n'est pas dangereux pour la santé. »

Carson attrapa ce dont il avait besoin sur le plateau contenant ses divers instruments. Alors qu'il mettait en place le garrot autour du bras de Rodney, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait à nouveau bien préoccupé. En tant qu'ami, il se sentait le devoir de lui venir en aide.

« - Rodney, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète ? »

Pourtant, en découvrant le regard vide que Rodney posait sur lui, il décida de ne pas insister. Pour l'instant. Parce qu'il se ferait tout de même un devoir de tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

ooOoo

« - C'est toute l'histoire ? demanda Elizabeth après l'exposé de Sheppard. Rodney et vous avez mis en fonction cette arche à votre passage. Suite à cela, les indigènes, convaincus que vous étiez ensemble, vous ont drogués. C'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça. Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête terrible, Rodney aussi. Dérangés par la coïncidence, nous avons questionné leur chef, qui nous a avoués nous avoir drogués.

- Tout ça n'est pas très clair. Pourquoi vous avoir drogués ?

- Aucune idée. Le chef n'a pas été fichu de nous l'expliquer. J'ai préféré ne pas insister et revenir immédiatement ici. Si Carson nous confirme que nous ne risquons rien, je pense que nous pourrons clore cette histoire. Ce peuple était simplement un peu plus… exubérant que Lorne et son équipe ne l'ont cru au départ. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Carson, qui s'était joint à l'équipe pour le débriefing, afin de tenter d'éclaircir certains faits.

« - Carson ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai confié leurs prélèvements sanguins au laboratoire. Quelqu'un travaille dessus en ce moment même et m'appellera dès qu'il aura les résultats.

- Bien, je veux être informée immédiatement.

- Cela va de soit.

- Major Lorne ?

- Madame ?

- Vous êtes ici celui qui connaît le mieux ces gens. Ils n'ont jamais eu une conduite étrange devant vous ?

- Jamais madame. Je pense que c'est la réaction de l'arche face au colonel Sheppard et au docteur McKay qui a tout déclenché. Mais je peux vous assurer que ces gens sont sans danger.

- Je pense que le plus simple serait de ne plus avoir de contact avec eux, insista Sheppard.

- Je ne sais pas trop, reconnue Elizabeth. Nous avons besoin de cette nourriture. Et jusque là nous n'avions eu aucun problème avec eux. Bon, major Lorne, s'il s'avère que la drogue avalée par Rodney et le colonel est sans conséquence, je veux que vous retourniez sur la planète avec vos hommes afin de continuer les négociations. Ils vous connaissent tous depuis un petit moment, ça devrait donc bien se passer. En revanche, si cette arche réagit à nouveau, vous faites demi-tour immédiatement.

- Bien madame, acquiesça Lorne.

- Et cette arche Rodney, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Rodney, qui semblait bien distrait jusqu'à présent, s'éclaircit la gorge et, d'une voix mal assurée, tenta de se lancer dans une explication cohérente.

« - C'est un système primitif. Je pense que de temps en temps elle doit entrer en action sans raison. Mais ces gens sont des sauvages, alors ils la vénèrent, même s'ils ne savent pas à quoi elle sert réellement.

- D'accord. Nous allons donc faire comme cela. Major, je vous informe dès que Carson aura les résultats des analyses de sang. Vous pouvez disposer. »

En les regardant quitter la pièce, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Rodney pouvait rester aussi calme alors qu'il avait peut-être été empoisonné. Normalement, il serait resté à l'infirmerie, harcelant Carson jusqu'à l'obtention des résultats. Décidément, toute cette histoire était incompréhensible .

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews.

Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le découper en deux.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 6.**

En fait, si Rodney ne s'inquiétait pas quant aux résultats des examens c'était qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait fait avec John. Cela le rendait malade, mais en même temps cela l'obsédait totalement. Et pourtant, il n'était pas attiré par le colonel. C'était même la seule chose qui était certaine dans toute cette histoire. Sheppard était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, rien de plus, et à présent il ne savait plus du tout comment gérer ce lien qu'il y avait entre eux. L'idéal serait probablement de mettre tout ce qui s'était passé de côté, afin de tenter de reprendre une vie normale, et de conserver une relation saine avec John. Mais Rodney n'était absolument pas sûr d'y parvenir. D'ailleurs, qu'en pensait Sheppard ? Les choses étaient bien trop différentes entre eux pour qu'il en ait désormais la moindre idée.

Après un petit crochet par le mess, où il se contenta de grignoter sans appétit, il décida d'aller dans son laboratoire. S'il se noyait dans le travail, peut-être parviendrait-il à tout oublier. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait à faire, parce que s'il continuait à réfléchir autant, il était sûr de devenir cinglé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu entrer dans le labo, Carson le joint par radio, lui demandant de le retrouver à l'infirmerie. Les résultats des examens étaient prêts. Bof, cela lui était bien égal. Il connaissait déjà les effets de cette toxine alors le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Et le pire était que Carson avait très certainement appelé John aussi, alors que Rodney n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à lui. Pourtant, une force irrésistible le poussait malgré tout vers l'infirmerie et Carson. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que qui que se soit apprenne les vraies raisons de son mal-être, mais il sentait qu'il devait en parler à Carson. Il avait besoin d'en parler et d'être conseillé, même s'il avait supplié John de se taire.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Carson, celui-ci était déjà entouré d'Elizabeth et Sheppard.

« - Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt, lança le militaire, de méchante humeur. Nous t'attendons depuis dix minutes.

- J'avais du travail moi. Contrairement à d'autres je n'ai pas le temps de faire le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on nous y appelle. »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard à qui mieux mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth, qui s'était levée au début de leur échange de politesse, ne vienne se placer entre eux.

« - Ça suffit messieurs. Je me fiche de ce qui se passe entre vous et je ne suis pas venue ici pour être témoin de votre joute verbale. D'après Carson vous n'avez rien de grave. Nous allons donc écouter ses explications puis chacun retournera vaquer à ses occupations. C'est bien clair ? »

Rodney et Sheppard, penauds, hochèrent la tête comme deux gamins pris en faute.

« - Votre sang présente une très faible concentration d'une toxine naturelle inconnue mais apparemment bénigne. Votre organisme est en train de l'éliminer par lui-même et tous vos autres examens sont bons, il n'y a donc aucune inquiétude à avoir. Revenez tout de même me revoir ce soir afin que je vous fasse un dernier examen sanguin.

- Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter, remarqua John. Mais évidemment, comme d'habitude Rodney a paniqué et a exigé que vous nous fassiez des examens complets.

- Pardon ? s'écria Rodney. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai exigé qu'on quitte le village en courant. Tu étais certainement plus pressé que moi. Et puis Carson est notre médecin, c'était donc naturel de l'informer.

- Dis surtout que tu avais la trouille, railla Sheppard.

- John ! intervint Carson. Rodney avait tout à fait raison de me demander de vous examiner. Personne ne pouvait être sûr quant à votre état de santé.

- Oui, bonne idée Carson, prenez sa défense! Comme ça la prochaine fois qu'il aura un pet de travers, il viendra vous voir en courant. Comme s'il ne le faisait déjà pas assez d'ailleurs.

- La fréquence de mes visites à l'infirmerie ne te regarde pas ! cracha Rodney. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un casse-cou peu soucieux de ta santé que tout le monde doit être pareil.

- Tu n'es pas soucieux de ta santé, tu es un foutou hypocondriaque ! Et tu emmerdes tout le monde avec ça, simplement, personne à part moi n'a le cran de te le dire.

- Taisez-vous ! cria Elizabeth. Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Moi je vais très bien, répondit Sheppard. Elizabeth, je ne veux plus de ce type dans mon équipe. C'est un véritable boulet qui nous fait perpétuellement perdre notre temps. Je sais que vous voulez qu'un scientifique nous accompagne, alors je vous demande de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne peux plus le supporter.

- Pas de chance pour toi, je suis le seul scientifique à vouloir t'accompagner. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te conduire comme un tyran il y aurait d'autres volontaires. Mais en attendant, débrouille-toi. Si ma présence t'insupporte, je ne partirai plus en mission avec toi. Seulement, lorsque tu auras un problème avec la Porte ou le DHD et que tu seras coincé sur une planète inconnue parce que personne dans ton équipe ne saura régler le problème, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que le jour où cela arrivera, le Dédale sera bien trop loin pour te récupérer rapidement. Comme ça, nous serons débarrassés de ta présence malsaine sur la Cité. »

Elizabeth adressa un regard de totale incompréhension à Carson, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en retour. La jeune femme s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à intervenir, mais Sheppard leur tournait déjà le dos et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« - Carson, je passerai avant la fin de votre service pour cette autre prise de sang. Elizabeth, à présent vous connaissez mon sentiment face à la composition de mon équipe. A vous de faire ce qu'il faut. »

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitta la pièce alors qu'un silence tendu s'installait entre les trois personnes restantes.

Rodney laissa suffisamment d'avance à Sheppard pour ne pas risquer de le croiser, puis sortit à son tour sans un mot.

« - Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, dit Elizabeth une fois seule avec Carson. Je sais qu'ils se chamaillent souvent, mais à ce point… Il se passe manifestement quelque chose de grave. Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi énervés.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant leur dernière mission, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je vais essayer de tirer tout ça au clair. Trouvez un prétexte pour les garder sur la Cité en attendant.

- J'ai une excuse toute trouvée puisque John m'a demandée de modifier son équipe.

- Parfait. Alors je vais tenter d'arranger la situation.

- Merci Carson. Je vous fais confiance. Mais tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien sûr. »

ooOoo

Rodney s'était caché dans un coin désert de l'infirmerie afin de guetter le départ d'Elizabeth. Il voulait parler à Carson, mais en privé. Lorsqu'il eut vu la dirigeante s'en aller, il retourna vers le bureau de son ami.

Il avait eu peur de trahir John en se confiant à Carson, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait plus aucune pitié pour le militaire. Lui aussi était gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Sheppard n'avait donc aucun besoin de le traiter comme il venait de le faire. Mais au moins cela lui permettait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà : les prédictions de cette arche de malheur étaient définitivement foireuses. Tout ce que cet engin de malheur était parvenu à faire, c'était de briser l'amitié qui unissait les deux hommes. Ah, pour ça elle avait fonctionné à merveille !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Carson l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« - J'ai besoin de te parler, dit simplement le scientifique.

- Tant mieux. J'allais justement partir à ta recherche. Tu t'es enfin décidé à tout me dire ? »

Rodney s'assit en face de Carson en hochant la tête.

« - Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas être facile.

- Rodney, je suis ton ami, alors je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Rodney s'éclaircit la gorge puis se lança dans un récit détaillé de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, y comprit ses ébats nocturnes avec le colonel. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, Carson resta un moment silencieux, tentant manifestement d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Et toi, comment te positionnes-tu par rapport à tout ça ? finit-il par demander.

- Déjà, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas gay. »

Carson ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce détail. Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance dans l'état actuel des choses. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et laissa Rodney continuer.

« - Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que nous avions fait, j'ai bien sûr été horrifié. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Pourtant, j'étais prêt à faire un effort. Je ne dis pas que cela aurait été facile, mais je voulais essayer d'oublier tout ça afin de préserver notre amitié. Mais à présent, à la façon dont il m'a agressé à mon arrivée ici, je crois que c'est clair. Il ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie. Cela aurait dû m'arranger, c'est vrai que ça a le mérite de faciliter les choses entre nous, mais en réalité cela me rend triste. Je le considérais comme mon ami, et le perdre à cause de ces bêtises me fait mal.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça Rodney. D'autant que je sais combien vous étiez proches. Maintenant, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais tenter de vous aider à vous rapprocher à nouveau.

- Bof, je n'y vois pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Mais tu risques surtout de perdre ton temps.

- Nous verrons cela, sourit Carson d'un air mystérieux.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté Carson. Avoir pu en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de se moquer de moi m'a fait énormément de bien.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Rodney. Alors n'hésite surtout pas à revenir si tu en ressens à nouveau le besoin. »

Rodney acquiesça en souriant. Il était sûr à présent de ne pas s'être trompé. Carson, lui, était vraiment un ami. Pas comme l'autre militaire à la manque qui le traitait comme un moins que rien à cause d'un incident dont il n'était pas responsable.

Alors que Rodney s'était levé et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, Carson décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

« - Rodney, par le plus grand des hasards, est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de tomber amoureux de John ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela Carson. Comment peux-tu seulement croire que je puisse me laisser manipuler à ce point ? J'ai toujours considéré le colonel comme un ami et ce n'est pas un système alien manifestement obsolète qui pourra changer cet état de fait.

- Je comprends. »

Carson le regarda sortir puis poussa un soupir profond. D'accord, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Rodney n'appelait même plus John par son prénom, ce qui en disait long sur l'état de leur relation. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, le médecin refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il était quelqu'un de particulièrement romantique, un peu trop probablement, et ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de cette arche l'avait laissé rêveur. Apparemment Rodney et John étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, cette idée n'était pas si extravagante, bien au contraire. Et puis Carson croyait au concept d'âme sœur, alors si John et Rodney étaient des âmes sœurs, il ferait absolument tout pour leur permettre de se trouver. Il devait d'abord commencer par les réconcilier, ensuite il avait la conviction que tout se passerait bien.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews.

Voici la suite avec un peu d'avance, le prochain chapitre en revanche n'arrivera pas avant mercredi (depuis de semaine trop chargé pour poster quoi que ce soit)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 7.**

John faisait l'amour. Avec délectation tout son corps se tendait agréablement tandis que le plaisir montait. Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un cri d'extase, il éjacula en grognant. Et soudain… il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver seul, au milieu de son lit dévasté.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Les idées encore embrouillées, il s'assit entre les draps humides de sueur et de… Ah non, pas ça ! Portant la main à son sexe poisseux, il gémit en secouant la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pour ne pas dire un cauchemar, mais il y avait pris du plaisir tout de même. Suffisamment de plaisir pour avoir joui dans son sommeil. Et le pire dans l'histoire était que son amant imaginé n'était autre que Rodney !

« - Tu dérailles mon vieux ! s'écria-t-il à voix haute. Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes. Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, et toi tu rêves de McKay. Y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. »

Dorénavant, il fallait qu'il se tienne le plus loin possible du Canadien. Définitivement. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il tente de se rendormir. D'ailleurs l'idée de refaire un rêve aussi tordu aurait probablement contribué à le maintenir éveillé des heures durant.

Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidant qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle aurait au moins l'avantage de faire disparaître les traces visibles de son cauchemar.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, il eut l'impression que tout son corps se détendait d'un coup. Finie la tension de ces dernières heures, envolée l'angoisse de sa situation. Pour la première fois depuis le début des évènements, il se sentait calme, serein, ce qui était plutôt un exploit suite aux derniers incidents de la veille.

En début de soirée, il était passé voir Carson comme convenu, afin que celui-ci puisse procéder à un nouvel examen sanguin. Comme un fait exprès, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie au même moment que Rodney. Et il s'était à nouveau montré agressif avec lui. Il n'était pas très fier de la façon dont il lui avait à nouveau parlé, cela dit, sur le moment il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres façons de l'éloigner de lui. Or, cet éloignement était nécessaire pour leur salut à tous les deux. Et apparemment Rodney partageait son point de vue, puisqu'il ne s'était pas montré plus sympathique à son égard. Carson, probablement par peur qu'ils ne finissent par en venir aux mains, s'était empressé d'intervenir afin de les séparer. Il s'était rapidement occupé de Rodney, puis, une fois seul avec Sheppard, avait pris tout sont temps. Il avait alors tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'interroger. Mais John avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives. Il savait que Carson s'inquiétait pour ses amis, d'où sa curiosité, mais il n'était pas prêt à tout lui raconter. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter Rodney. Et lorsque Carson avait voulu savoir pourquoi, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'ignorait, ce qui était en grande partie la vérité. Voyant combien il semblait troublé, Carson n'avait plus insisté. Il lui avait fait son prélèvement sanguin, lui avait promis de l'informer dès qu'il aurait les résultats, puis l'avait laissé filer.

John était allé directement au mess. Une fois son plateau chargé, il avait découvert avec stupeur que Rodney était attablé avec Teyla et Ronon. Une quatrième place était libre à leur table, il aurait très bien pu s'y installer, faire ses excuses à Rodney et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas la solution. Il était déjà allé bien trop loin pour seulement songer à revenir en arrière. Demander pardon à Rodney signifiait risquer de redevenir son ami, or c'était justement la chose à ne pas faire. Pas maintenant qu'il commençait tout juste à apprendre à le détester. Il s'était donc dirigé d'un pas décidé à l'autre bout de la salle pour s'installer à une table vide. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin en permanence de la compagnie de ses amis. Il pouvait tout à fait passer du temps tout seul, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à manger, il avait remarqué une jeune femme qui venait dans sa direction. Il la connaissait bien, c'était une scientifique rattachée à l'équipe de Rodney. Souvent, lorsqu'il allait voir le Canadien dans son laboratoire, il prenait le temps de bavarder avec elle. C'était une femme intéressante et surtout très séduisante. John l'avait draguée à plusieurs reprises et elle s'était montrée plutôt réceptive. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que cela ne soit jamais allé plus loin entre eux. C'était peut-être justement le moment que cela change. Et puis s'il passait la soirée avec elle, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le lendemain elle s'en vante auprès de ses collègues, et Rodney serait forcément là. Il en entendrait donc parler. Bon, John ne voulait pas coucher avec cette jeune femme pour rendre Rodney jaloux, enfin pas uniquement, il avait également besoin de le faire pour se rassurer. Se prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable d'oublier Rodney et qu'il n'était pas pédé puisqu'il continuait à fréquenter des femmes.

La jeune scientifique, une Allemande prénommée Eva venait-il de se rappeler, s'était finalement installée avec lui. Ils avaient discuté une bonne heure avant que John ne se décide à lui proposer de le suivre dans ses quartiers. Eva, qui semblait n'attendre que ça, avait vivement accepté sa proposition. Et c'est là que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ramenait une femme chez lui pour la soirée, loin de là, et généralement il savait y faire, mais cette fois, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, tout était allé de travers. Pour commencer, il avait été incapable de se mettre en condition. Il avait beau l'embrasser, la caresser et prendre du plaisir à la voir s'émoustiller peu à peu, lui ne parvenait absolument pas à être excité en retour. Il avait alors trouvé une parade, lui faisant croire qu'il prolongeait les préliminaires pour lui faire plaisir. Mais cette excuse ne pouvait pas durer éternellement si l'autre là en bas ne se décidait pas à entrer en action.

Heureusement, Eva aussi savait s'y prendre. Elle avait caressé, léché, sucé jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ait une érection satisfaisante. Mais même là il avait été loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, il ne ressentait lui-même aucun plaisir. Pire, il devait même se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre cette érection qui s'était faite tant désirée. Toutes les images excitantes dont il se souvenait étaient alors passées dans sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Tout à coup, il s'était sentit victorieusement durcir davantage, mais avait aussi vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était en train de penser à McKay. Horrifié, il avait tenté de repousser cette pensée au loin. Il avait alors accéléré le rythme et quand il avait su qu'il avait enfin réussi à combler la jeune femme, il avait jeté l'éponge. Inutile de continuer, il n'arrivait à rien. Il en avait été honteux, c'était la première fois qu'il avait tant de difficulté à faire jouir sa compagne et il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était par égoïsme puisque lui n'avait pas été capable d'y prendre le moindre plaisir. Mais il avait su se débrouiller comme il fallait, Eva ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

La jeune femme était restée encore un peu blottit contre lui puis avait fini par se lever sans qu'il ne demande rien. Avant de partir, elle avait pris la peine de remercier son amant. Sheppard était ensuite resté allongé à fixer le plafond. Apparemment, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré, elle avait semblé satisfaite. Et en plus elle n'était pas du genre collant. Tout avait été pour le mieux. Quant à sa petite défaillance, il l'avait mise sur le compte de son manque de sommeil. C'était forcément cela la seule explication.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il repensait à tout ça, le pouvoir apaisant de l'eau perdait peu à peu de son effet. S'il avait eu tellement de mal à faire l'amour à Eva, ce n'était certainement pas dû à la fatigue. Non, tout était lié. Ses piètres qualités d'amants, le fait qu'il ait dû penser à Rodney pour rester excité et surtout son rêve, tout cela n'avait qu'une seule explication : le scientifique l'obsédait totalement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il accepte ça. Il n'était pas pédé nom de Dieu, et Rodney était la personne la plus exaspérante qui soit, il ne pouvait donc pas en pincer pour lui. C'était probablement encore les effets de − comment Cura l'appelait déjà ? − de l'otok. Cette drogue devait encore avoir un effet sur lui. Pourtant, la veille Carson était venu le trouver au mess pour lui annoncer que sa dernière analyse de sang était parfaite, qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre substance étrangère dans son organisme.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? s'écria-t-il soudain. Il faut pourtant que tu trouves une explication, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas amoureux de McKay ! »

Il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche alors que son état de rage ne cessait d'augmenter. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de calmer ses nerfs ou quelqu'un en ferait les frais tôt ou tard. Alors qu'il nouait sa serviette autour de ses reins, il sut quoi faire. Une séance avec Ronon dans la salle d'entraînement, oui, voilà ce qui l'aiderait. Et ce qui serait génial c'est que Ronon ait la bonne idée de le tabasser suffisamment fort pour qu'il en perde la mémoire.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture pour cette petite suite.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 8.**

Rodney soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois. Il était venu très tôt dans son labo ce matin en espérant pouvoir ainsi se plonger dans le travail, et oublier par la même tous ses soucis. Cela avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que le reste de son équipe le rejoigne. Depuis, toutes les conversations qui fleurissaient ça et là l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Pas étonnant que ses assistants soient si incompétents, ils prenaient leur lieu de travail pour un salon de thé. Le pire de tout, c'était ce groupe de femmes qui caquetaient ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir autorisé des bonnes femmes pour un travail aussi important.

Soudain, alors qu'il tentait de faire abstraction de leur conversation, un mot, ou plutôt un nom, attira son attention. Elles parlaient de Sheppard. Rodney, sans oser se l'avouer pour autant, ne put résister et tendit l'oreille. Même s'il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, il était intéressé de savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir à raconter au sujet de Sheppard. S'il comprenait bien – et l'inverse eut été inconcevable − l'une des scientifiques, l'Allemande, avait couché avec lui la veille. Salaud de Sheppard, ne put s'empêcher de penser Rodney, il n'avait pas été long à se remettre et à aller voir ailleurs. « Rodney ! Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami, il peut faire ce que bon lui semble ». Pourquoi réagissait-il avec jalousie ? Il réalisa alors qu'en y prêtant un peu plus attention, la conversation prenait un tour passionnant. Faisant semblant de s'approcher d'elles pour travailler sur un des ordinateurs, Rodney écouta les commères avec application.

« - Je vous jure les filles, quelle déception, dit l'Allemande.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la brune aux tâches de rousseur. C'est un homme tellement mignon.

- C'est pas ça le problème. A moi aussi il me plaît beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai accepté de passé la soirée avec lui. Mais d'après la rumeur il semblait être un amant formidable. Alors je m'attendais à un moment inoubliable.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda la Japonaise avec intérêt.

- Allez, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, insista la brune. »

L'Allemande pouffa, mais redevint presque aussitôt sérieuse.

« - Ça m'embête de dire du mal de lui, déclara-t-elle alors, mais il a été en dessous de tout. J'ai jamais vu un type mettre autant de temps à bander. Et encore, il y est parvenu quand je me suis décidée à prendre les choses en main, littéralement. Et après, cela n'a pas été plus glorieux. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, j'ai fini par simuler histoire d'en terminer rapidement.

- John Sheppard incapable de combler une femme. Ouah, un mythe s'effondre, souffla la brune.

- Il était peut-être préoccupé, tenta la Japonaise.

- Oui, peut-être. C'est vrai que ça expliquerait bien des choses. En tout cas, je ne prendrai pas la peine de recommencer pour voir s'il va mieux. Croyez-moi les filles, John Sheppard c'est fini pour moi. »

Rodney s'éloigna rapidement d'elles alors qu'elles passaient déjà à un autre sujet. Il n'en revenait pas. Sheppard mauvais amant ? Jamais il n'aurait pu le croire. D'autant qu'avec lui, il s'en était merveilleusement tiré. Hum oui, même mieux que ça, pensa Rodney, rêveur. Avec le recul, cette nuit lui paraissait avoir été une très mauvaise idée, mais sur le coup, il ne pouvait nier que cela avait été particulièrement bon. Tellement bon que si John avait été une femme, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à la revoir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il ne donnait même plus le change en feignant de travailler tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il songeait à John, à ses mains si fortes, à sa peau douce et salée, à ses lèvres si chaudes… Quoi qu'il en pense maintenant, cette nuit avait compté pour lui, pour eux, c'était indéniable. Elle avait fait d'eux des hommes différents, et ils étaient malheureusement incapables de supporter ce changement.

Rodney sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Zelenka le secouer. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette familiarité ?

- Excusez-moi Rodney, mais je ne voyais rien d'autre à faire pour attirer votre attention. Je vous ai appelé pendant un bon moment, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas…

- Parfois, un cerveau comme le mien à besoin de se concentrer dans le calme en se fermant au monde extérieur, alors merci de me laisser tranquille dans ces moments là à l'avenir.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous ne pensiez plus à ton travail depuis un moment.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à penser ! Bon, maintenant que vous avez toute mon attention, pourquoi cette interruption ?

- Je voulais vous signaler que l'équipe de docteur Dessau a fini l'étude externe du dernier objet ancien répertorié.

- Et alors ? Ils veulent une médaille ?

- Vous connaissez la procédure Rodney. Il faudrait appeler Sheppard pour qu'il l'initialise, afin que nous puissions étudier son fonctionnement.

- Tant que je vivrais, le colonel ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans ce labo, cracha Rodney.

- Mais enfin, nous avons besoin de lui.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir un gène performant. Appelez Lorne.

- Lorne est en mission.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas moi… Tiens, Carson.

- Voyons Rodney, vous savez très bien que Carson a horreur de tous ces trucs.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai horreur de ses prises de sang, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de m'en faire. Notre travail ici implique que nous fassions des concessions. Carson n'a pas à être traité différemment des autres. Demandez-lui de venir ! »

Radek soupira bruyamment, pour bien montrer à son collègue qu'il réprouvait son choix. Mais mieux valait éviter de se frotter à Rodney, surtout quand il était d'aussi méchante humeur. Le Tchèque appela donc Carson par radio.

ooOoo

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, le bon docteur Beckett regardait l'objet de la discorde avec suspicion.

« - C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Il te suffit de le prendre en main et de te concentrer sur l'idée de l'activer, lui répéta encore une fois Rodney.

- C'est simple, c'est simple ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est. Ça peut être dangereux.

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs nous pensons qu'une fois mis en route il fera sauter la Cité toute entière, railla Rodney. »

Carson lui lança un regard apeuré.

« - Il pourrait faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix craintive.

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura Radek tout en fusillant Rodney du regard. C'est sans danger. D'ailleurs, John l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois.

- Eh bien justement, je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas appelé cette fois encore.

- Posez cette question à Rodney. Il a catégoriquement refusé que nous fassions appel à lui.

- Bon, c'est fini tout ces bavardages ? Carson, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Et toi non plus j'imagine.

- C'est bon ! Mais Rodney, que tu sois prévenu, s'il m'arrive quoi que se soit, je te le ferai payer.

- Il n'arrivera rien, gémit Rodney en tentant de garder son calme. »

Carson tendit la main vers l'artéfact en pestant. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise à proximité d'objets anciens depuis l'incident avec le drone en Antarctique. Et Rodney le savait parfaitement, mais en avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Evidemment non, alors le voilà lui en revanche contraint d'ignorer ses craintes à cause du conflit stupide qui opposait Rodney au colonel. Carson savait déjà qu'il devait intervenir pour arranger la situation, mais à présent il se dit qu'il devait agir rapidement afin que leurs gamineries cessent au plus tôt.

ooOoo

Finalement, l'initialisation de l'objet se passa sans le moindre problème, et lorsque Carson quitta le laboratoire, il laissa derrière lui deux scientifiques aux anges. De grands gamins, pensa-t-il en souriant. Pourtant, son sentiment du devoir accompli ne devait pas lui faire oublier sa mission. Il connaissait les sentiments de Rodney, maintenant il devait parler à Sheppard. Il prit donc la décision de le convoquer dans son bureau durant la journée.

Mais il n'eut finalement pas à se donner cette peine. Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'infirmerie, il croisa John qui en sortait justement.

« - Un problème John ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, non. Puisque Elizabeth nous a consignés sur la base, j'en ai profité pour aller rendre visite à l'un de mes hommes qui vient de se faire opérer.

- Ah oui, le sergent Foreman. Il se remet très bien.

- C'est ce que je viens de voir.

- John, comme vous semblez avoir du temps, vous voudriez bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? Il faut que nous parlions. »

Sheppard lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il espérait que Carson n'allait pas à nouveau tenter de le cuisiner au sujet de sa dispute avec Rodney. Il savait le médecin suffisamment tenace pour recommencer à le harceler. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Sheppard saurait tenir bon.

« - Très bien, je viens avec vous. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de l'Ecossais, où ils s'assirent face à face.

« - Bien, j'irai droit au but, puisque je suis certain que vous n'êtes toujours pas disposé à me parler, commença Carson. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je ne fais pas ça par curiosité malsaine. Rodney et vous êtes mes amis et je veux tout faire pour que vous parveniez à nouveau à vous entendre. Alors voilà, je sais ce qui s'est passé dans ce village.

- Vous… quoi ? demanda Sheppard, incrédule.

- Je sais tout. Rodney m'a tout raconté. Ecoutez John, je peux comprendre que la situation vous gêne, mais croyez-vous vraiment que cela vaille la peine de gâcher votre amitié avec lui ?

- Il a osé vous en parler ce salaud.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de cela que je voulais discuter avec vous, tenta le médecin.

- Carson, je sais que vous voulez simplement nous aider et que vous pensez bien faire. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant. Ni vous, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il se soit confié à vous malgré mon avis montre bien qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. Alors inutile de perdre votre temps, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce type.

- John… »

Mais c'était trop tard, le militaire s'était levé et quittait précipitamment la pièce. Il n'avait plus l'intention de répondre. Eh bien, c'est loin d'être gagné, pensa Carson, la mort dans l'âme.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews.

Et voici la suite...

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 9.**

Bouillant de rage, Sheppard errait au hasard dans les couloirs de la Cité. Quel enfoiré ce McKay ! Comment avait-il pu se confier ainsi à Carson ? S'il avait un tel besoin de s'épancher auprès d'un ami, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le trouver lui ?

« - Hypocrite, s'insulta Sheppard à voix haute. S'il était venu te voir pour te parler de cette nuit, tu l'aurais envoyé paître et tu le sais très bien. »

D'ailleurs, en choisissant Carson comme confident, Rodney avait fait le meilleur des choix possible, cela aussi Sheppard devait bien le reconnaître. Il n'empêche, il lui en voulait tout de même d'avoir trahit leur secret. Même Ronon et Lorne, qui eux d'ailleurs n'avaient rien à perdre dans l'histoire, avaient su tenir leurs langues. Alors pourquoi McKay, qui était pourtant tout aussi concerné que lui, avait fini par ouvrir sa grande gueule ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.

« - Quelle idée aussi tu as eu de coucher avec lui. C'était évident pourtant que cela ne t'apporterait que des ennuis. »

Comme si les femmes ne lui suffisaient pas. Encore que, après le four de la nuit dernière, il n'était plus certain de pouvoir encore se considérer comme un homme à femmes.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'au laboratoire d'astrophysique. C'était un signe. A présent il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait régler ses comptes avec le scientifique.

Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit penché sur son ordinateur portable. Il nota également avec satisfaction que seul Zelenka était encore présent dans la pièce. Tant mieux, inutile que trop de monde ne le voit agir ainsi. Bon, cette fois encore il n'était pas fier de lui, il aurait dû être capable de se contenir, mais c'était trop lui demander en ce moment. Il en avait assez que Rodney ne se comporte comme le roi du monde sans jamais se préoccuper des conséquences que ses actes avaient sur les autres.

Se rendant enfin compte de sa présence, Rodney posa sur lui un regard plein d'étonnement.

« - Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? rugit Sheppard. Il a fallu que tu en parles à Carson ! »

Radek, qui avait failli tomber de son tabouret lorsque la voix de Sheppard avait éclaté, s'approcha des deux hommes. Il avait appris par Carson et Elizabeth que les relations entre eux étaient particulièrement tendues et il ne voulait pas que cela dégénère.

« - John, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Rien ne vous retient ici Radek. Cela ne concerne que Rodney et moi.

- Je préfère rester malgré tout. »

Sheppard haussa les épaules puis reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur Rodney.

« - Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous taire, mais toi évidemment tu as couru voir Carson. Et moi, je passe pour quoi à ses yeux maintenant ?

- Franchement, je m'en fous ! Je suis adulte et libre de mes choix. J'en parle donc à qui je veux.

- Oh, mais dans ce cas je me demande ce qui me retient de faire une annonce par haut-parleur afin de mettre toute la Cité au courant.

- Mais je ne t'en empêche pas moi. On se demande d'ailleurs lequel de nous deux à le plus à perdre. Moi ou le capitaine Kirk en personne ? »

Merde, c'est vrai que là, il n'avait pas tort, se dit Sheppard.

« - Tu es un con, tu sais ça Rodney ?

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. En même temps, ce que tu penses de moi n'a pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux.

- Donc, quoi qu'il arrive tu n'as jamais tort ?

- Jamais ! Tu devrais le savoir. »

Cette fois, Sheppard vit rouge. Comment quelqu'un pouvait supporter un type aussi imbuvable et prétentieux que Rodney ? D'ailleurs, comment lui-même avait-il pu être son ami jusqu'aux récents évènements ? En cet instant précis, John avait une envie irrépressible de lui mettre son poing dans la tronche. Pourtant, cet acte lui causerait bien trop d'ennuis. Il parvint donc à se retenir, autant qu'il le put tout du moins. Mais son accès de rage était tellement intense qu'il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Il s'écarta de Rodney et frappa violement le mur derrière lui. Même la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentit dans toute la main ne parvint à l'apaiser.

« - Sors de ma vie McKay !

- Mais avec plaisir Sheppard. Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. »

Et sous le regard complètement perdu de Radek, Rodney se replongea dans son travail comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Sheppard lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis quitta la pièce avant de risquer de s'énerver à nouveau.

« - Euh, je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Radek.

- Rien de spécial. Sheppard s'est simplement conduit comme le connard qu'il est.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez pourtant ami jusqu'à présent.

- Les choses changent Radek. De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire qu'être ami avec un type pareil. »

Une fois seul dans le couloir, suffisamment loin de Rodney, Sheppard s'autorisa enfin à gémir de douleur. Bordel, il s'était démoli la main ! Et la droite en plus, ça allait être pratique. Bon, il avait sa fierté et devoir reconnaître qu'il s'était fait mal à cause de Rodney l'embêtait beaucoup, mais il valait tout de même mieux aller voir Beckett afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait une fracture tiens.

« - John, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous vous êtes brisé deux métacarpiens et une phalange. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser votre main avant plusieurs semaines. »

Carson venait de revenir auprès du lit où était assis Sheppard, apportant avec lui le cliché qu'il venait de faire.

« - Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, rajouta le médecin, les fractures sont nettes, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'intervention chirurgicale. »

Sheppard haussa les épaules, comme si cette précision ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« - Plusieurs semaines, gémit-il. Elizabeth ne me laissera jamais participer à une mission dans cet état.

- Certainement pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Repos forcé mon grand. Je suis sûr que cela vous fera beaucoup de bien. »

Sheppard sourit, même s'il ne se sentait pas convaincu.

Carson approcha d'eux un chariot contenant du matériel médical.

« - Bien, je vais vous faire un pansement compressif. Et ensuite, interdiction de vous approcher de la salle de sport. Moins vous utiliserez votre main, plus vite elle guérira. Bon, et pendant ce temps, si vous me disiez comment c'est arrivé ? »

Sheppard hésitait. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout faillit faire. D'autant qu'à présent il avait du mal à comprendre cette rage qu'il avait ressenti pour Rodney. Mais c'était comme ça, chaque fois qu'il était face au scientifique, c'était plus fort que lui, la rage et la haine revenaient en force. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre les raisons d'une telle réaction.

Il réalisa alors que Carson avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

« - Et alors, vous le faites ce pansement ou vous continuez à me dévisager ?

- Désolé, dit Carson en baissant la tête. John, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je crois même pouvoir dire sans me vanter que j'ai un certain don pour ressentir les sentiments d'autrui. Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien, quoi que là je n'aie pas vraiment de mérite étant donné que la moitié de la Cité semble s'en être rendu compte. Je peux vous assurer que parler à quelqu'un et écouter ses conseils vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Et évidemment le quelqu'un en question c'est vous.

- J'en serais flatté, mais si vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre n'hésitez pas. »

John ne voyait personne d'autre capable de remplir ce rôle de confident. Carson avait toujours été là pour lui par le passé. Le médecin était d'ailleurs le seul à qui il arrivait à parler de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Cela tenait très certainement au fait que Carson savait écouter, sans jamais juger. Vous pouviez lui dire absolument tout, jamais vous ne le déceviez. Cet homme était la tolérance et la gentillesse incarnées. Et cette fois encore, John savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se taire. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il se sentait toujours tellement bien après l'une de leurs conversations.

« - J'ai donné un coup de poing dans un mur, avoua-t-il enfin. »

Si Carson était étonné par un tel geste, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Il fallait que je me défoule. Alors c'était soit le mur, soit Rodney. Je pense avoir choisi la voie de la sagesse. Quoi que. Le visage de Rodney m'aurait probablement fait moins mal, tenta de plaisanter John. »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Aucun des deux hommes ne se donna même la peine de sourire. Effectivement, John n'allait vraiment pas bien, même lui-même s'en rendait compte. A présent qu'il le disait à voix haute, sa conduite lui paraissait encore plus absurde. Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point son calme face à Rodney ? Apparemment Carson se demandait la même chose.

« - Que vous a fait Rodney pour que vous réagissiez aussi violement ?

- Ben en fait, j'en sais rien, reconnu John. En ce moment je ne peux plus le supporter. J'ai ce genre de réaction chaque fois que je le vois. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est physique.

- Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui provoque ces réactions ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourtant, quand je suis loin de lui, il me manque. Je veux dire, c'est mon ami et avant j'adorais passer du temps avec lui. Mais là, je ne sais pas, je suis incapable de patience. En face de lui, c'est comme si une sorte d'instinct primitif surgissait en moi et je suis incapable d'y résister.

- C'est bien, au moins vous reconnaissez que vous avez un problème.

- Tu parles ! Comme si cela m'aidait. Parce que je sais que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, ce manège recommencera. Quand je suis allé le voir dans son labo tout à l'heure, c'était pour l'engueuler de vous avoir parlé de notre… aventure de l'autre soir. Je lui en voulais tellement, et c'est comme ça que j'ai failli le transformer en punching-ball. Tout ça parce que j'étais incapable de le comprendre. Pourtant, maintenant je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Parler avec vous lui a fait du bien, tout comme c'est le cas pour moi en ce moment. Comme moi, il vous considère comme un confident, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai occulté ce détail tout à l'heure ?

- Vous devriez peut-être aller le trouver pour vous excuser. »

Sheppard secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« - Non, mauvaise idée. J'ai trop peur de perdre à nouveau mon calme face à lui. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de l'envoyer ici à cause de ma tendance à ruer dans les brancards. »

Cette fois, Carson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Oui, essayez de vous contrôler. Il passe suffisamment de temps ici de sa propre initiative. »

A l'évocation de cette manie purement McKaynienne, John sourit à son tour. Alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, la voix de Carson, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, le ramena à la réalité.

« - John, cette façon que vous avez de le rejeter chaque fois que vous vous sentez trop proche de lui ne serait pas liée à le nuit que vous avez passée ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'emporta Sheppard. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Pourtant ça a commencé au même moment.

- Ça doit être le hasard, déclara John avec sincérité. C'est vrai, cette nuit était dérangeante, mais je l'ai déjà oubliée. Tenez, par exemple, hier j'ai passé la soirée avec une femme. Vous voyez, c'est bien la preuve que ma vie a repris son cours normal. »

Au regard que Carson posait sur lui, John voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« - Oui, je vois que vous avez tout prévu pour vous convaincre que rien n'avait changé. Pour ma part j'ai des doutes. Comment s'est passée cette soirée ?

- Oh c'était… En fait non, c'était une catastrophe, marmonna John. J'ai été minable. Mais c'est probablement dû au hasard.

- Ça aussi ? Ben voyons ! Et ça vous arrive souvent d'être minable avec une femme ? »

Bon sang, Rodney avait raison, ce type était un sorcier vaudou ! Comment pouvait-il savoir toutes ces choses sur lui ? Il le mettait à la torture et en plus il semblait s'en amuser.

Voyant qu'il avait touché là où ça fait mal, Carson décida d'en remettre une couche. Peut-être que s'il le secouait suffisamment, John finirait enfin par réagir.

« - Je vis sur cette Cité moi aussi. J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs concernant vos exploits au lit. Et là, subitement, après avoir passé la nuit avec Rodney, vous n'arrivez plus à rien avec une femme. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas le rapport ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport parce qu'il n'y a aucun rapport. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez Carson, mais vous êtes à côté de la plaque.

- Vous êtes amoureux de Rodney, dit tranquillement l'Ecossais, tout en se levant de son tabouret. Voilà, j'ai fini, vous pouvez y aller.

- Attendez, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de Rodney. Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je déteste Rodney.

- Si c'est ce que vous croyez. Allez, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je vous laisse. »

Carson retira ses gants puis s'éloigna alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait naissait sur ses lèvres. Cela s'était passé encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. John avait de quoi réfléchir à présent, et grâce à sa main il aurait largement le temps de le faire.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ce chapitre étant extrêmement court (voyez ça comme un e sorte de chapitre de transition) je le poste dès aujourd'hui, de cette façon vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre avant la suite de lundi.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 10.**

Malheureusement, dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Carson eut tout le loisir de découvrir que son plan n'avait finalement pas si bien fonctionné que cela. Plus rien n'allait entre Rodney et John. Ils passaient leur temps à essayer de s'éviter, et lorsque la confrontation était inévitable, cela finissait immanquablement par une dispute violente. C'était devenu tellement invivable qu'à chaque fois que les deux hommes se croisaient, tout le monde à proximité s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible. Carson craignait de plus en plus que l'un des deux ne finisse à l'infirmerie dans un état critique. Bon, jusqu'à présent ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains, mais d'après le médecin ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De surcroît, pour ne rien arranger, Sheppard, à cause de sa fracture, ne quittait pas la Cité et tournait comme un lion en cage, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Rodney quant à lui se noyait dans le travail, et le manque de sommeil le rendait encore plus irascible que d'habitude, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Alors tous leurs amis, Elizabeth et Carson en tête, faisaient tout pour éviter la moindre confrontation entre eux, comme si devoir supporter leur humeur massacrante n'était pas suffisant.

Elizabeth avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la situation. Ressentant la détresse de ses amis, mais se sentant totalement impuissante, elle devenait peu à peu une boule de nerfs insomniaque, et même les somnifères de Carson ne parvenaient plus à l'aider. Bon sang, elle avait mené les pires négociations lorsqu'elle travaillait pour les Nations Unies et la voilà incapable d'arranger la situation entre un militaire un peu rustre et un scientifique borné, il y avait de quoi se sentir frustrer.

Comme convenu, Rodney n'allait plus sur le terrain, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Radek. Le pauvre Tchèque passait ses journées à devoir supporter son collègue dont les colères envers tous étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et brutales. Bref, Radek était à deux doigts de demander son transfert sur le Dédale, quitte à travailler à nouveau avec Kavanagh, qui n'était finalement pas de si mauvaise compagnie comparé à un certain astrophysicien canadien.

Teyla et Ronon avaient temporairement été affectés à l'équipe de Lorne. Mais, contrairement aux apparences, pour eux trois la situation n'était pas meilleure. Parfaitement conscients de cette tension qu'il y avait entre deux de leurs meilleurs amis, ils souffraient de ne pas pouvoir agir pour les aider. D'autant qu'eux connaissaient les raisons de ce drame, mais avaient fait la promesse aux deux principaux intéressés de n'en parler à quiconque, ils ne pouvaient donc les aider.

Et Carson, le confident de tout ce beau monde comme à son habitude, était le témoin du malheur de tous. Et ce n'était pas évident pour lui. D'autant qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment améliorer la situation. Après avoir pensé un temps qu'il avait peut-être eu tort, qu'en fin de compte Rodney et John n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, il s'était remis à élaborer des plans pour tenter de les rapprocher. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ces deux têtes de mules ou tous leurs amis allaient devenir dingues, y comprit lui-même. Mais son échec précédent lui avait au moins permis de réaliser une chose, seul il ne pourrait rien faire.

ooOoo

Un jour, suite à une nouvelle engueulade entre John et Rodney, Carson décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il avait donc demandé à Elizabeth et Radek de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il leur avait alors avoués les origines du problème, puis, après leur avoir laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il leur avait exposé son projet.

« - Vous comprenez Radek, dit-il pour conclure, je pense que vous êtes la personne idéale pour nous proposer le lieux adéquate.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je sais déjà quelle pièce pourrait convenir. Alors c'est d'accord, je m'occupe de l'aspect technologique.

- Il faudra que cela leur résiste à tous les deux.

- Sans problème. Vous savez, Rodney n'est pas aussi doué qu'il essaie de le faire croire à tout le monde.

- Et vous Elizabeth, qu'en pensez-vous ? Si je vous ai mise au courant c'est parce que j'estime que votre accord nous est nécessaire avant de faire quoi que se soit.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis inquiète. Je veux dire, l'un des deux pourrait finir par tuer l'autre.

- Si nous étions débarrassés de l'un des deux, je pense que notre situation s'améliorerait sensiblement, sourit Radek.

- Je ne plaisante pas Radek. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ecoutez, ça fait des jours que je tourne tout cela dans ma tête et je ne vois aucune autre solution, avoua Carson. Il est grand temps qu'ils s'expliquent, et sans témoin. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple dispute est aujourd'hui devenu à mon sens une histoire d'égo. Maintenant que toute la Cité est au courant de leurs accrochages, aucun des deux ne fera plus marche arrière de peur de passer pour un faible. Et puis si vraiment ça dérape, nous pourrons intervenir rapidement.

- Elizabeth, Carson a raison. De toute façon ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, ou c'est notre peau à tous qu'ils finiront par avoir.

- D'accord, vous avez probablement raison, finit-elle par reconnaître du bout des lèvres. Bon, je vous laisse carte blanche si vous me promettez de rester à proximité, pour agir en cas de besoin.

- Bien sûr. Nous mettrons Lorne et Ronon dans le coup, ils pourront s'interposer si cela dérape. Mais ça ne dérapera pas, rajouta vivement Carson devant l'air mortifié d'Elizabeth. »

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews.

Après ce chapitre, il en restera encore 4 petits, que j'essaierai de poster un peu plus régulièrement.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**Chapitre 11.**

« - Radek, il serait grand temps que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller tout seul, râla Rodney alors qu'il suivait Zelenka dans un dédale de couloir.

- Oui, je sais Rodney, vous avez mieux à faire que vérifier mes découvertes. Mais ce laboratoire est vraiment différent des autres. Même moi je n'ai pas reconnu certaines des technologies présentes.

- Eh bien je dirais que ça ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous n'êtes que mon assistant.

- Rodney, je ne suis pas votre assistant ! s'énerva Radek. »

Pourtant, le Tchèque s'efforça de garder au mieux son calme. Si tout se passait bien, très bientôt Rodney serait de meilleure humeur. Pourvu que le plan de Carson fonctionne. Sinon, c'était définitif, Radek demanderait une bonne fois pour toute son transfert sur le Dédale dès le lendemain. Parce que tôt ou tard c'était lui qui risquait de tuer Rodney, puisque Sheppard semblait tellement prendre son temps pour agir.

Au détour d'un couloir, les deux hommes tombèrent nez à nez avec Carson et John. Les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard noir, mais rapidement, comme ils l'avaient mis au point, leurs compagnons les accaparèrent afin d'éviter tout prémices de conflit. Radek décrivait le labo où ils se rendaient à Rodney, pendant que Carson prenait des nouvelles de la main de Sheppard. Mais Rodney n'écoutait son collègue que d'une oreille, il était trop occupé à surveiller Sheppard pour se concentrer. Quand il s'aperçut qu'ils allaient tous dans la même direction, il interrogea Radek.

« - Ils viennent avec nous, confirma le Tchèque. Il y pas mal d'objets que John va pouvoir initialiser pour nous.

- Carson pourrait s'en charger.

- Carson vient en tant que médecin, au cas où nous tomberions sur quelque chose de dangereux. Alors pour cette fois vous allez mettre vos querelles de côté pour vous conduire en professionnels. Ça vous changera. »

Rodney le fusilla du regard mais ne dit plus rien. Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué que Radek semblait particulièrement à cran, alors inutile d'en rajouter. Et dire qu'après, certains osaient dire qu'il était sans cœur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant une porte. Radek et Carson se reculèrent afin d'inviter leurs amis à les précéder.

« - Voilà, c'est là, les informa Radek. Allez-y, entrez. »

John et Rodney obtempérèrent et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de s'apercevoir que le porte se refermait derrière eux dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la pièce. Rodney alluma sa radio en pestant.

« - Radek, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec la porte ?

- Non, la porte fonctionne parfaitement, répondit Carson. C'est Radek qui l'a fermée. Et inutile d'essayer, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que vous ne puissiez pas l'ouvrir.

- Carson, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? rugit Sheppard.

- Mais bien sûr. J'avais bien l'intention de tout vous expliquer. Cette pièce était abandonnée avant que nous ne la découvrions, mais comme vous pouvez le voir autour de vous, nous y avons installé tout ce dont vous aurez besoin…

- Besoin pour quoi ? l'interrompit Rodney, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

- J'y arrive. Vos gamineries sont en train de nous rendre fous. Nous avons donc décidé qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Alors voilà, vous allez rester dans cette pièce, seuls, jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez expliqués et que vous ayez arrangé la situation entre vous.

- Radek, ouvrez immédiatement cette porte ! cria Rodney.

- Radek n'ouvrira pas. Il est d'accord avec moi. Avant votre arrivée, nous avons mis dans cette pièce tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour tenir plusieurs jours s'il le faut. Vous pouvez remarquer qu'il y a de quoi manger, ainsi qu'un matelas. Il y a même une petite salle de bain dans une petite pièce au fon, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Bref, vous allez mettre ce temps à profit pour parler. Et vous avez intérêt à le faire rapidement parce que nous ne vous ouvrirons pas avant que tout soit réglé. Oh, et encore une chose, si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de vous entretuer, Lorne et Ronon, qui resteront à proximité…

- Lorne, vous êtes là ? appela Sheppard.

- Oui colonel.

- Major Lorne, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte !

- Désolé colonel, mais le docteur Weir vous a temporairement relevé de vos fonctions. Apparemment elle s'attendait à ce genre de tactique de votre part.

- Vous connaissez Elizabeth, John. Elle apprend toujours de ses erreurs et elle n'allait certainement pas répéter celle de la quarantaine d'il y deux ans, le taquina Carson. Inutile de chercher, nous n'avons laissé aucun détail au hasard. Bien, maintenant je reprends où j'en étais. Comme je l'ai dit, Ronon et Lorne seront là pour vous séparer afin d'éviter tout drame. Mais n'essayez pas de vous battre simplement pour que nous vous laissions sortir. Si vous en arrivez à de telles extrémités, vous serez immédiatement renvoyés sur Terre, sans espoir de revenir un jour.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Rodney.

- C'est une décision qui vient d'Elizabeth, intervint Radek. Vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant de la provoquer à ce point. Alors surtout, ne la tentez pas. Elle était déjà prête à vous virer avant de tenter cette petite expérience. Grâce à Carson vous avez une chance de changer les choses, alors tâchez d'en être digne.

- A présent, nous vous laissons. Nous vous contacterons régulièrement pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien. Bon courage messieurs. »

Rodney tenta encore de les appeler, mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient tous coupé leurs radios.

« - Les ordures ! grogna Sheppard en faisant le tour de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait une issue.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut, tu parles ! Ils n'ont mis qu'un seul matelas.

- Crois-moi, ils ne paient rien pour attendre. Quand je sortirai d'ici je leur ferai regretter cette petite blague.

- Si tu sors d'ici, marmonna Rodney.

- Ouais ! »

Effectivement, aucun des deux hommes n'était prêt à se plier aux exigences stupides de Beckett et compagnie.

Chacun alla s'asseoir à même le sol dans un coin opposé de la pièce, et ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre regard.

Radek et Carson étaient partis s'installer dans la pièce voisine, où trônait un écran de contrôle. Ce que les deux prisonniers ignoraient, c'était que l'équipe de Zelenka avait installé une caméra dans leur "prison". Effectivement, Carson ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préférait s'assurer en direct que tout se passerait bien.

« - Eh ben, c'est pas gagné, remarqua-t-il en soupirant. S'ils n'ouvrent pas la bouche, leur séjour risque d'être long.

- Laissons-leur un peu de temps. Je suis sûr que cela fonctionnera.

- Espérons-le.

- En tout cas, votre idée d'un seul matelas est surprenante.

- Oui, je suis un peu fleur bleue, avoua le médecin. J'aime à croire que si nous leur en laissons le temps, ils feront plus que se réconcilier.

- Vous croyez donc à la prédiction de l'arche ?

- Je crois en effet que sa prédiction n'était pas si irréaliste. Franchement, regardez-les et dites-moi qu'ils ne vont pas bien ensemble, déclara Carson en indiquant les moniteurs.

- Ah ça ! C'est vrai que quand ils se font la gueule on dirait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, sourit Radek. Eh bien j'espère que vous avez raison, parce que je suis en train de me dire qu'un Rodney amoureux serait peut-être plus sympathique qu'il ne l'est actuellement. »

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12.**

John et Rodney ne desserrèrent pas les dents durant le reste de la journée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait aborder le problème qui les avait conduits ici. Et puis, Carson avait raison, c'était aussi en partie une question de fierté. Aucun des deux ne voulait être celui qui romprait le silence.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, toujours en silence, et, au moment de se coucher, aucun ne voulu s'allonger sur le matelas, ne voulant passer pour faible aux yeux de l'autre, et l'idée de dormir ensemble ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois…. Ils passèrent donc la nuit allongés sur le sol.

Au petit matin, Rodney, qui avait mal au dos après le manque de confort des dernières heures, était de méchante humeur. Pourtant, pour une fois, il n'en avait pas après John. Au contraire, il voyait à présent le colonel comme un copain de galère. Il tenta donc de l'approcher en abordant un sujet qui les concernait trous les deux, à savoir leurs prétendus amis qui leur avaient tendu ce piège stupide. Les choses étaient encore compliquées entre eux, mais au moins cette fois les deux hommes passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à parler, même si c'était uniquement pour critiquer Carson et Radek, et faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il manquait dans la pièce.

Enfin, le soir venu, ils parvinrent même à reconnaître que leur conduite de la veille avait été stupide.

« - Il est hors de question que nous dormions tous les deux par terre cette nuit encore. Rodney, tu t'installes sur le matelas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu as essayé de le cacher toute la journée, mais j'ai bien vu que tu avais mal au dos. Alors prends le matelas cette nuit, et si c'est ce que tu veux, nous inverserons demain soir.

- Parce que tu penses que nous serons encore là ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu as entendu les exigences de Carson ?

- Oui, mais j'avais bon espoir, reconnu Rodney. Je veux dire, nous sommes là depuis plus d'une journée et nous ne nous sommes pas engueulés une seule fois.

- Je reconnais moi aussi que cela tient du miracle, sourit John. Mais je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Carson a été clair, nous ne sortirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé de… enfin, tu sais quoi.

- Il est hors de question que j'aborde ce sujet avec toi.

- Pareil pour moi. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait craindre le pire. Je crois que nous allons rester là un bon moment.

- Ils seront bien forcés de nous laisser sortir à un moment.

- Connaissant Carson, j'ai des doutes. Allez, bonne nuit Rodney.

- Bonne nuit John. »

Carson avait raison, pensa Sheppard en s'allongeant. Il n'avait aucun mal à considérer à nouveau Rodney comme un ami. Alors, pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter à ce point ces derniers temps ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, il était heureux d'être finalement capable de supporter le scientifique sans avoir des envies de meurtres.

ooOoo

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Carson souriait comme un bienheureux. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Les deux hommes étaient à nouveau aptes à se parler comme au bon vieux temps. Bien sûr, le plus dur restait à venir, ils n'avaient effectivement toujours pas abordé LE sujet, mais le médecin savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner frugal, Rodney faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ce qui énervait de plus en plus John.

« - Rodney, tu ne voudrais pas essayer de te calmer un peu. Assieds-toi bon sang ! Tu es en train de me rendre dingue.

- J'ai pas envie. J'en ai marre. Je veux sortir. Il est bien gentil Carson, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? J'ai plein de boulot, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances. Surtout dans un endroit pareil.

- Arrête de te plaindre. Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ?

- Tu sembles très bien t'en accommoder en tout cas.

- Je fais un effort, c'est tout. Et tu pourrais essayer d'en faire un toi aussi. Râler n'améliorera pas ton séjour ici. En revanche, cela compliquera davantage le mien.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il n'y en a toujours que pour le colonel John Sheppard, railla Rodney. Il ne faut surtout pas que je perturbe son petit monde.

- C'est moi qui suis égoïste ? Tu ne l'es peut-être pas en te conduisant comme tu le fais ?

- Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir sortir d'ici. C'est sûr que toi tu n'as pas à te plaindre. De toute façon, que tu sois enfermé ici ou que tu sois dehors, tu es totalement inutile avec ta soi-disant main cassée.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! rugit John.

- Ben voyons ! Tu as remarqué comme à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans ta vie, tu m'en tiens pour responsable ?

- Tu devrais en être content, j'avais crû comprendre que tu adorais ce rôle de martyr que tu te donnes en permanence.

- Ça vaut mieux que ta façon de jouer les supers héros en toutes circonstances. Toujours prêt à te sacrifier pour nous, afin de bien nous monter que sans toi nous ne valons pas grand-chose.

- C'est pourtant ton cas Rodney. Sans mon intervention régulière tu te serais déjà fait tuer une bonne vingtaine de fois.

- Et pas toi peut-être ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie au moins autant de fois que tu ne l'as fait pour moi, alors inutile de te donner des grands airs en te prenant pour Batman.

- Pardon ? Parce maintenant c'est moi qui me donne de grands airs ? s'offusqua John. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à rappeler à tous combien tu es vital pour cette Cité ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Regarde, depuis que tu es immobilisé à cause de ta main, tout se passe très bien. Si demain tu retournais sur Terre pour une raison ou pour une autre, Lorne te remplacerait et nous ne verrions pas la différence. Moi en revanche, je prends une journée de congés et tout part à vau-l'eau.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant Elizabeth a menacé de te virer toi aussi.

- Mais nous savons tous qu'elle ne le fera jamais.

- La ferme Rodney ! Tu me rends dingue.

- Et si je ne me tais pas, tu feras quoi ? Tu menaceras de me frapper pour finalement t'en prendre à nouveau au mur histoire de te casser l'autre main ? Comme ça, tu seras encore en congé un bon moment, histoire de bien me montrer à quel point tu es inutile.

- La ferme ! »

John, qui sentait qu'il risquait vraiment de perdre son calme, s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Rodney.

ooOoo

« - Ça y est, ils se sont calmés, déclara Carson à l'adresse de Lorne.

- Tout de même, s'ils continuent ainsi, nous seront obligés d'intervenir tôt ou tard.

- Je sais bien. J'espère qu'ils vont trouver un terrain d'entente, et rapidement. »

Lorsque le ton avait commencé à monter entre Rodney et John, Carson avait convaincu Lorne d'attendre le plus longtemps possible avant d'aller les séparer. Le médecin savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais si quiconque entrait dans la pièce, alors tout serait fini, il n'y aurait plus le moindre espoir de réconciliation entre les deux hommes. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de voir, il voulait encore croire que c'était possible.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Les deux captifs ne s'adressèrent plus la parole durant le reste de la journée. Chacun n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire qu'à se morfondre en silence en ressassant sans fin les souvenirs de cette amitié perdue.

John déprimait. La veille, lorsqu'il avait commencé à se rapprocher à nouveau de Rodney, il avait eu l'impression que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Son ami lui manquait, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était incapable de le supporter. Bon, il fallait bien reconnaître que Rodney ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer supportable, mais il avait toujours été comme ça. Ce n'était pas Rodney qui avait changé, mais bel et bien lui, John. Et pas en bien apparemment. Quitte à être franc, eh bien oui, sa transformation avait débuté après cette fameuse nuit. Il avait essayé de se voiler la face, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était peine perdue. Les faits étaient là, il avait aimé cette nuit passée avec Rodney, et depuis il n'était plus le même homme. Suite au fiasco Eva, il n'avait plus approché une seule femme en dehors de ses obligations professionnelles et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Bon, il n'était pas devenu pédé comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt, mais il était vrai qu'il ne voyait désormais personne d'autre que Rodney capable de pouvoir encore le combler physiquement. Et c'était bien ce constat qui l'effrayait à ce point. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait alors couru vers Rodney pour tenter de s'excuser et de lui parler de tout ce qu'il ressentait les concernant. Mais non, il n'était qu'un lâche, et sa bêtise risquait de lui faire perdre Rodney à jamais.

De son côté, Rodney n'allait guère mieux. Il aurait même volontiers avoué qu'il était malheureux. Son amitié avec John lui manquait cruellement. Cela faisait des semaines, en fait depuis que les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus, qu'il se sentait comme vide à l'intérieur. Il lui manquait quelque chose et il venait de réaliser que c'était John. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre, mais ce lien qui les avaient unis pendant si longtemps, jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, lui manquait. Sans John, il se sentait seul et perdu. Pourtant, il savait que jamais il n'avouerait la vérité au principal intéressé. C'était bien trop tard. A présent, John le détestait et Rodney ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de se mettre à nu face à lui pour ensuite être rejeté. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de dissimuler sa peine. Et tant pis si sa vie désormais était totalement dénuée de sens.

Le soir venu, l'idée d'aller se coucher alors que tous les non-dits et toute sa peine l'accablaient autant, John décida qu'il devait agir. Il était un homme, un soldat par-dessus le marché, alors il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Durant sa longue carrière de militaire il avait affronté bon nombre d'ennemis sans jamais reculer, eh bien maintenant il devait faire preuve du même courage et affronter Rodney. Même si cette confrontation lui faisait bien plus peur que d'aller au devant de toute une armée de Wraiths affamés. Il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas, puis regarda Rodney qui, les yeux baissés, semblait au moins aussi malheureux que lui. Oui, c'était le moment.

« - Rodney ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Celui-ci, surpris par le ton de la voix de Sheppard, leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« - Il faut que nous parlions, reprit John avec toujours autant de tendresse. Viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

Rodney hésitait. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain de situation ? Ce matin, il avait bien cru que John allait le frapper, et à présent il n'y avait plus le moindre soupçon de rage dans sa voix. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose, pourtant Rodney n'avait pas envie d'essayer de savoir quoi. Puisque John, enfin, faisait le premier pas, il n'allait certainement pas le rejeter. Il se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« - Je crois que nos bêtises ont assez duré, commença John. Tu me manques et je refuse de te perdre pour ça, alors nous devons mettre les choses au clair afin de recommencer sur des bases saines. Tu es d'accord ? »

Rodney hocha la tête en souriant, et John remarqua que ce sourire franc et profond, que Rodney ne semblait toujours n'adresser qu'à lui, lui avait cruellement manqué.

« - Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, confirma Rodney. Simplement, il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne suis pas certain de savoir par quoi commencer.

- Alors laisse-moi faire si tu veux bien. Mais d'abord, avant de dire quoi que se soit, il faut que je fasse quelque chose afin de vérifier que c'est aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs. »

Et avant que Rodney n'ait le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait, John avait capturé ses lèvres et les embrassait doucement. Malgré sa surprise, Rodney entrouvrit la bouche et gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de John caresser la sienne. Le baiser fut profond, intense et sembla se prolonger à l'infini. Enfin, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« - Alors, verdict ? demanda Rodney en dissimulant difficilement un sourire radieux.

- C'était meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. Et en plus cette fois nous ne sommes sous l'emprise d'aucune substance douteuse. »

John prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts.

« - Bon Rodney, ce qu'il faut d'abord que tu saches c'est que tu comptais énormément pour moi, probablement plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, avant cette nuit fatidique. Après ces évènements tout a changé et je sais que j'en suis entièrement responsable. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je veux simplement que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. En premier lieu, j'ai eu peur que lorsque tu aurais réalisé ce que nous avions fait tu ne me rejettes. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, alors j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour te détester, pensant ainsi que j'aurais moins mal. »

John s'interrompit, cherchant manifestement ses mots. Un regard vers les yeux pleins de tendresse de Rodney lui indiqua qu'il devait simplement rester sincère. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« - Et puis, il y avait une autre raison qui m'a fait réagir ainsi. J'avais la trouille. Tu comprends, dans tes bras j'ai ressenti un plaisir tel que je n'en avais jamais connu, or ce n'était pas évident à assumer pour moi. Je me suis toujours considéré comme…

- Le capitaine Kirk ? proposa Rodney en souriant.

- Oui, exactement. Alors pour un homme comme moi, accepter de m'avouer que j'avais adoré faire l'amour avec toi, un autre homme, c'était comme revenir à dire que j'avais vécu en vain jusque là. Et puis, je ne suis pas un pédé.

- Personne n'a dit que tu étais un pédé. Faire l'amour une fois avec un homme ne signifie en aucun cas que tu es gay.

- Si je me souviens bien, nous l'avons fait plus d'une fois, lança John avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Bon, puisque tu sembles avoir un avis éclairé sur la question, tu peux peut-être m'aider. Si je suis amoureux d'un homme, est-ce que ça fait de moi un gay ?

- Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix une étiquette ? Tu restes simplement toi, c'est tout, et… Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « si je suis amoureux d'un homme » ?

- J'ai essayé de me persuader que je te détestais, mais en réalité c'est l'inverse qui se produisait. Rodney, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. En fait, ça fait un bon moment que je m'en suis aperçu, mais j'avais honte, alors c'était plus facile de te tenir pour responsable. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai été un vrai con. »

Et là, tout s'éclaira. Rodney saisissait enfin l'attitude de John à son égard. Ce n'était pas du rejet, bien au contraire.

« - Tu n'as pas été con John, simplement anxieux. Un changement aussi radical t'as fait peur et c'est bien normal. A présent, je comprends tes actes, et crois-moi, même si j'ai souffert de tes actes, il n'y a rien à pardonner, parce que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, le plus drôle c'est que moi non plus je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments, mais si tu avais voulu de moi j'aurais été partant, depuis le début. Parce que je suis bien avec toi, et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais trouver mieux que toi. L'arche devait avoir raison en fin de compte, tu es celui qui me correspond.

- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu m'aimes toi aussi ? demanda Sheppard avec espoir.

- Probablement.

- Probablement ? C'est tout ?

- John, jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Jamais. Alors ce n'est pas facile pour moi de mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens. Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont si forts que… Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que l'amour ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit John en éclatant de rire. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été très clair.

- Je t'ai toujours compris. Je parle le McKay couramment. Et… puisque je ne suis pas homosexuel, disons que je suis McKaysexuel. Parce que je n'aime pas les autres hommes. Seulement toi. »

Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, chacun se perdant dans la chaleur et l'odeur de l'autre, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, tentant de mesurer ce bonheur qui, enfin, s'offrait à eux. Finalement, ils se regardèrent intensément, se sourirent, puis leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser qui se voulait à la fois tendre et brûlant. Peu à peu, les mains se perdirent sous les tee-shirts, caressant, titillant la peau. Mais cette fois, leurs caresses étaient plus timides que lors de leur première fois. Comme si le fait de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient cette fois les effrayait un peu. John cessa finalement leur baiser et retira ses mains du corps de son amant.

« - Rodney, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Seulement… je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin pour l'instant.

- J'étais justement en train de me faire la même réflexion. On dort ensemble malgré tout ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Ils s'allongèrent, puis se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne furent pas longs à trouver le sommeil, comme si toutes ces révélations les avaient épuisés.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Carson entra dans le poste d'observation afin de relever Radek, qui y avait passé la nuit.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, sourit le Tchèque. Approchez ! »

Carson regarda l'écran que lui désignait Radek.

« - Ça y est ! triompha-t-il.

- Eh oui. Hier, peu après votre départ, ils ont beaucoup discuté. J'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils se sont dit, leur laissant un minimum de tranquillité, mais apparemment c'est réglé. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, j'ai laissé Ronon regagné ses quartiers pour la nuit. Je pense que nous n'avons plus de raison de les séparer à présent.

- Ni de les surveiller d'ailleurs, sourit Carson en éteignant le moniteurs. Nous pouvons les laisser un peu seuls. Ils ont probablement besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

- Nous ne les libérons pas ? s'étonna Radek.

- Ils ne doivent en aucun cas savoir que nous les avons vus se réconcilier. D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir un peu de temps à eux. Attendons qu'ils nous appellent.

- Entendu. En tout cas, bravo Carson. C'était vraiment un plan fabuleux.

- Oui, je suis heureux qu'il ait fonctionné. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce sans regret.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

Je sais, c'est court. Ceci dit, avis aux amateurs, dans ce chapitre le rating M est totalement justifié. Ben oui, maintenant qu'ils ont enfin accepté leurs sentiments, ils faut bien qu'ils consomment leur toute nouvelle relation^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 14.**

Lorsque John se réveilla, il découvrit deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui le fixaient amoureusement. Il sourit.

« - Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Un bon moment. J'ai mis ce temps à profit pour t'observer et…

- Et quoi ?

- Et je me disais que j'avais réellement de la chance qu'un homme comme toi aime un type comme moi. »

John roula sur lui et sentit alors son entrejambe durcit appuyer contre lui.

« - Oh, oh, intéressant, souffla-t-il en caressant doucement la bosse.

- Oui, à force de te regarder j'ai commencé à m'imaginer toutes les choses que j'aimerais te faire et … voilà le résultat.

- Et c'est quoi toutes ces choses que tu aimerais me faire ? demanda John d'un ton coquin.

- Oh, trois fois rien, s'amusa Rodney. Mais déjà, pour commencer il faut que tu me rattrapes niveau excitation. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rodney plongea la main dans le caleçon de John, empoigna son membre et le sentit rapidement grossir sous ses caresses.

« - Bien, je vois que c'était rapide. A présent, allonges-toi et laisses-toi faire. »

John obtempéra sans se faire prier. Avant, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec une femme, c'était toujours lui qui prenait les initiatives et qui menait la danse, alors l'idée de passer le relai à Rodney afin de le laisser tout diriger l'attirait particulièrement. Pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un et se laisser aller en ne se concentrant que sur son propre plaisir. Rodney s'était glissé sous la couverture et Sheppard gémit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il lui retirait son caleçon. Apparemment, Rodney se plaisait à tout contrôler et John ne l'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Le colonel ferma les yeux alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le matelas. Maintenant il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Rodney sur sa peau brûlante de désir. Rodney commença à lui mordiller et lui lécher le ventre. C'était si bon ! Tout à coup, John ne put retenir un cri où se mélangeait surprise et plaisir. La bouche de son amant venait de se refermer sur son pénis gonflé. Il avait l'impression d'agoniser tellement c'était agréable. Et Rodney y allait de bon cœur, léchant, suçant, lapant. Cent fois, John crut mourir. Des ondes de plaisir le traversaient de toute part, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la tête. Il cambra alors violemment les reins et jouit en criant. Rodney remonta vers lui en souriant et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« - Ça va ?

- Oh oui, haleta John, alors qu'il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur devenu fou. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas me tuer.

- Content que ça te plaise.

- C'est rien de le dire. Et si tu veux tout savoir, en ce moment je me fiche royalement que tu sois un homme. »

Rodney appuya son érection contre l'entrejambe de John, celui-ci poussa un gémissement sourd et sourit.

« - En fait, rectifia-t-il, je trouve même ça plutôt agréable. Rodney, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

- Prends-moi ! Maintenant ! J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

- Tu es sûr ? Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne sois pas prêt…

- Je suis prêt Rodney. Et j'en crève d'envie.

- D'accord. Je… j'essaierai d'être doux.

- Eh, relax ! J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Rodney acquiesça et se plaça entre les jambes de John. Lui aussi avait envie de le posséder, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. De cet aspect là, John était encore vierge. Lors de leur première nuit, il avait refusé que Rodney ne le pénètre, ce que celui-ci avait totalement compris. Mais maintenant qu'il était partant, c'était au tour de Rodney d'avoir peur. Il craignait de mal s'y prendre et de faire souffrir John, le traumatisant définitivement. Mais John semblait vraiment le vouloir.

« - Rodney, j'ai envie de toi ! gémit-t-il.

- Ok. Mais si tu as trop mal, tu m'arrêtes sur le champ.

- Ça va bien se passer. Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait avec d'autres hommes ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'était il y a très longtemps. Et à l'époque c'était moi le débutant.

- Eh bien c'est mon tour. Allez, vas-y. »

Rodney aida son amant à bien se positionner, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil à John, lui confirmant ainsi que c'était le moment ou jamais, il le pénétra d'un doigt, qu'il avait au préalable mouillé avec sa salive. John sembla apprécier le contact. Rodney s'enhardit et entra un second puis un troisième doigt en lui. A ce moment là, il sentit John se crisper, il resta donc immobile un instant. Puis, alors que John se détendait, il commença à bouger délicatement en lui, tentant de l'habituer à sa présence et surtout de le préparer à accueillir quelque chose de bien plus gros. Enfin, pensant qu'il en avait assez fait, il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de John. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alors, Rodney commença à le pénétrer doucement. Sous la douleur, John gémit et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Rodney s'arrêta, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se détendre et lorsqu'il se sentit moins serré, il recommença à entrer. Quand il fut tout entier en lui, il ne fit plus le moindre mouvement.

« - Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Sheppard tenta de sourire.

« - C'est une sensation étrange, mais en fait ce n'est pas déplaisant.

- On continue alors ?

- Et comment ! »

Rodney commença donc à bouger lentement en lui. Et rapidement John sentit la douleur se muer en plaisir, d'autant que Rodney avait saisi son membre qui était dur à nouveau et le caressait au même rythme que ses mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. Cette fois, John ne se retint plus de crier. Des cris de plaisir qui stimulèrent davantage Rodney, le faisant accélérer davantage la cadence de ses coups de reins. John rejeta la tête en arrière et cria le nom de son amant alors qu'il jouissait intensément, inondant leurs deux ventres de sa semence chaude. Davantage excité par cet orgasme, Rodney donna encore d'ultimes coups de reins puis il cria à son tour en se répandant en John.

Après quelques instants nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits, il se retira délicatement et s'allongea sur John, qui l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer une multitude de petits bisous sur son visage.

« - Merci Rodney. C'était fantastique.

- Alors tu ne regrettes rien ?

- Non. Et je ne te regretterai jamais. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

**TBC…**

Et voilà pour le lemon. Suite et fin de la fic lundi...**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Certain se diront peut-être que c'est pas trop tôt, personnellement je suis un peu triste de quitter John et Rodney, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps avec eux cette fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lue et un merci plus particulier à mes rewieveurs. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos conseils et toutes ses petites idées dont vous m'avez fait part. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, ce qui devrait d'ailleurs arriver très vite.

Bonne ultime lecture

ooOoo

**Chapitre 15.**

Les deux hommes restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment en silence, finissant peu à peu par somnoler.

Finalement, ce fut l'estomac du Canadien qui les ramena à la réalité. John sourit en se faisant la réflexion que Rodney restait égal à lui-même, toujours affamé. Mais en regardant sa montre il comprit la raison.

« - Il est pratiquement midi.

- Pas étonnant que j'ai faim. Nous n'avons même pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

- Nous avions mieux à faire, remarqua Sheppard avec malice.

- C'est vrai. Mais à présent je dois vraiment manger.

- Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose.

- Ben en fait, je suis plutôt d'humeur à manger de la vraie nourriture. Nous pourrions peut-être aller au mess.

- Tu veux que nous appelions Carson ? demanda Sheppard.

- Eh bien oui. Je pense que nous sommes allés au-delà de ses exigences, il ne peut donc pas refuser de nous laisser sortir.

- A propos de notre retour à la civilisation, ça serait peut-être judicieux de passer sous silence le fait que nous soyons ensemble désormais. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas honte de toi, de nous deux, mais en tant que militaire je risque d'avoir des bricoles si on apprend que je suis homo.

- Tu n'es pas homo, tu es McKaysexuel, lui rappela Rodney.

- C'est juste. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Caldwell accepte cette nuance, ou que cela assure ma défense en cour martiale.

- Alors nous resterons discrets. Mais concernant Carson… Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami alors ça m'embête de lui mentir.

- Je crois que nous pouvons faire une exception concernant Carson, il ne dira rien de toute façon. Et puis je doute que nous puissions lui mentir. Il semble toujours savoir ce qu'on a en tête avant nous.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué. Ça fout un peu la trouille. »

Sheppard éclata de rire.

« - Disons que tu n'as pas tort quand tu le traites de sorcier vaudou.

- Je n'ai jamais tort !

- Et ça recommence, sourit John. Jusqu'à hier soir, ce genre de phrases m'aurait mis hors de moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui je trouve ça sexy.

- Sexy comment ?

- Sexy comme ça, murmura Sheppard avant de l'embrasser intensément.

- Ouah ! souffla Rodney alors qu'ils se séparaient. Eh ben, tu dois me trouver vachement sexy.

- Puisque je te le dis. Je t'aime mon Rodney. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement, enfin, aussi rapidement que le leur permettait leurs nombreuses pauses pour s'embrasser. Enfin, John alluma sa radio.

« - John, attends. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hier, lorsque nous nous sommes engueulés, je t'ai fait une réflexion concernant ta façon de perpétuellement te mettre en danger. Eh bien c'était sincère. Il faudrait que tu cesses de jouer au héros parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets ainsi en danger ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je le fais pour vous protéger tous, et toi plus particulièrement. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me perdre, eh bien j'en ai autant à ton sujet.

- Dans ce cas, protégeons-nous l'un l'autre, mais arrête de risquer ta vie aussi souvent. Et crois-moi, si tu mourrais en voulant me protéger, ce serait pire que la mort pour moi.

- Eh bien cela n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

- Je ne te crois pas vraiment, mais… j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis John appela Carson.

Lorsque le médecin ouvrit la porte, en suivant les instructions de Radek qui était trop occupé pour l'accompagner, le sourire radieux de ses deux amis lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait de les entraîner là-dedans.

« - C'est arrangé ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Au début j'ai voulu te tuer. Mais finalement je pense qu'un merci est plus approprié, dit John.

- Oui, merci, confirma Rodney en prenant Carson dans ses bras. »

L'Ecossais lui tapota chaleureusement l'épaule.

« - Je suis content de vous avoir rendus ce service. »

Lorsqu'il se sépara de Carson, Rodney lui adressa un sourire gêné. Ce genre de familiarités n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment un jour comme les autres.

Carson regarda un instant les deux mains entrelacées de ses amis. Oui, tout semblait parfait.

« - J'en déduis qu'il n'y aura plus d'engueulades, de disputes et tout ce dont vous nous aviez habitués ces derniers temps ?

- Non, promis, tout ça c'est fini. A ce sujet, je pense que nous devons nous excuser, dit John. J'ai cru comprendre que nous vous en avions fait baver.

- Un peu, s'amusa Carson. Mais pour ma part je vous pardonne volontiers puisque tout est réglé. En revanche, certaines personnes risquent d'être moins indulgentes que moi.

- Oui, nous allons avoir du travail pour nous faire pardonner, réalisa John. Mais c'est un défi intéressant. »

Rodney acquiesça en posant un regard rêveur sur son compagnon.

Carson sourit en surprenant le regard de son meilleur ami avant de détourner pudiquement la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« - Bon retour parmi nous, lança-t-il gaiement. »

**THE END.**


End file.
